Une rencontre importune
by Hyperion13
Summary: Et si tout avait débuté d'une autre façon, John, Dean et Sam auraient-ils quand même été chasseurs ? La réponse dans cette histoire...
1. Chapter 1

Coucou à tous !

En cette fin de saison 7, j'ai pas pu résister à un petit retour aux sources pour nos héros préférés. Alors j'espère que vous apprécierez.

Evidemment toute remarque est la bienvenue.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Là où tout a commencé**

Cette journée d'automne avait bien débutée, Mary s'était levée la première, puis, commençant à préparer le petit déjeuner, John l'avait rejoint. De bonne humeur, comme toujours, il l'avait embrassée langoureusement avant d'être stoppée par les pas de Dean qui se rapprochaient de la cuisine.

- Bonjour papa ! Bonjour maman ! S'écria enjoué le petit garçon lorsqu'il aperçut la pile de pancakes qui s'empilaient dans l'assiette qui trônait au centre de la table.

Il prit place à côté de son père et tendant la main il entreprit de se servir lorsque sa mère le rappela à l'ordre.

- Dean, on attend ton frère avant de se servir, d'ailleurs où est-il ?

- Je sais pas moi ! Répondit-il la mine boudeuse.

John referma son journal à cet instant fronçant les sourcils gêné par quelque chose. Cependant se heurtant au regard légèrement inquiet de sa femme, son sourire rééclaira bien vite son visage.

- Allez, vas chercher Sammy comme ça on pourra manger.

- Pourquoi c'est toujours moi, c'est plus un bébé ! Râla le jeune garçon.

- Dean ne discute pas, les grands frères sont faits pour ça après tout !

Faussement énervé, il se leva et sortit de la cuisine laissant ses deux parents seuls. John attrapa son verre de jus d'orange et le vida d'une traite. Là, sa mine inquiète repris le dessus. Il aurait voulut ne pas le montrer à sa femme mais là c'était quelque chose de gros.

Rattrapant le journal qu'il avait délaissé quelques minutes plus tôt, il relut l'article qui était la cause de son inquiétude. Il n'avait plus aucun doute à présent, c'était bien le même article que…

- John, tout va bien ?

- C'est _elle_ Mary, _elle_ est revenue…

Mary qui comprit à cet instant de qui voulait lui parler son mari, laissa tomber le petit pot de confiture qu'elle avait dans les mains et s'assit sur la première chaise qu'elle trouva.

Comment était ce possible ? Ils avaient beaucoup déménagé à cause de ça mais rien ni faisait, il semblait qu'_elle_ les avait retrouvés, encore. Et ce qui s'était passé cette nuit en était la preuve.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'on va faire ? Demanda Mary lorsqu'elle reprit contenance.

- Ce qu'on a toujours fait depuis toutes ces années, se protéger. Rétorqua John sûr de lui.

Deux petites têtes firent leur apparition à cet instant. Incontestablement attirés par le délicieux petit déjeuner qui se présentait juste devant leurs yeux, les deux garçons s'assirent à table et se servirent sans attendre.

John et Mary, secoués par ce dont ils venaient de parler ne remarquèrent qu'à peine leur présence jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux parle enfin.

- Pourquoi le pot de confiture est par terre ? Demanda Sam.

- Euh… il m'a échappé des mains mais je vais tout nettoyer…

Dean sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas regarda son père comme s'il attendait une confirmation de ce que venait de dire sa mère mais il n'ajouta rien de plus. John se contenta d'avaler son café sans un mot.

Quand ils eurent fini tous de déjeuner, les garçons rejoignirent rapidement leurs chambres tandis que John débarrassa la table.

- Il faut peut-être qu'on quitte la ville.

- Non, on ne va pas fuir, pas cette fois, la première fois c'est-ce qu'on a fait mais cette fois, on va se battre…

- Mais John, on ne peut pas, pense à nos fils. On ne peut pas courir le risque.

- Je sais mais…

Le téléphone sonna à cet instant coupant court à la conversation, du moins pour le moment. John se détournant de Mary saisit le combiné.

Après quelques mots échangés le père de famille balança un « très bien j'arrive dans 20 minutes ».

- Chérie, je dois aller travailler…

- John, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Non ne t'inquiètes pas tout se passera bien, j'te le promets, J'en profiterais pour leur dire que je prends un congé longue durée. Je ferais très attention. Dit-il

- D'accord, mais je veux que tu m'appelles toutes les deux heures pour me dire que tout va bien.

- J'te le promets. Surtout occupes toi bien des garçons.

Sur cette dernière phrase, il se dirigea dans la salle de bain.

Prenant rapidement une douche, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à tout ce que le fait qu' _elle_ soit de retour allait impliquer. Il voulait se montrer fort pour Mary mais il devait bien se l'avouer, il avait peur.

Enfilant ses vêtements, il se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre de Sam.

Le trouvant assis derrière son bureau à terminer ses quelques devoirs qu'il avait à faire pour le lendemain, il le regarda quelques instants avant d'entrer.

- Sammy, je m'en vais !

- Oh non tu vas pas nous laisser, t'avais promis de rester avec nous aujourd'hui !

- Je sais fiston mais l'hôpital a appelé et il faut vraiment que j'y aille… mais j'te promets de revenir vite d'accord ?

- D'accord. Dit-il finalement.

John l'embrassa tout en l'entourant de ses bras avant de finalement sortir et d'accomplir le même rituel avec Dean.

Et c'est fin prêt que quelques minutes plus tard, il quitta sa maison.

* * *

Mary était de plus en plus inquiète. John était parti depuis plus de deux heures maintenant sans donner de nouvelles. Elle savait que son mari était capable de se défendre contre _elle_ mais ce qu'elle craignait le plus en cet instant c'était de ne pas pouvoir être capable d'assurer la sécurité de ses garçons.

Le téléphone sonna enfin. C'était John.

Il lui parla quelques instants, la rassura du mieux qu'il put avant finalement de raccrocher. Il n'allait plus tarder lui avait-il dit. Cependant ça ne suffisait pas. Mary avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Jetant un coup d'œil rapide aux verrous qui clôturaient l'accès à sa maison, elle monta au premier. Il fallait qu'elle soit près de ses fils.

Arrivant dans la chambre de Sam, elle ne fut pas surprise de la trouver vide.

Elle se retourna et marcha alors en direction de celle de Dean.

- Ah vous voilà tous les deux. Qu'Est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant des deux garçons.

C'est là qu'elle croisa le regard larmoyant de Sam.

- Il pleure mais il ne veut pas me dire pourquoi maman. Expliqua Dean

Elle s'approcha de son plus jeune fils et le serra dans ses bras.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'il y'a Sammy?

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes… Répondit-il.

- Mais qu'Est-ce que tu racontes, je ne vais aller nulle part. Promis je reste avec toi.

- Promis ? Demanda le jeune garçon.

- Promis! répondit-elle.

Puis, ne relâchant pas son étreinte, elle déposa un baiser sur le front de Sam.

- Viens, un bon chocolat chaud te fera du bien. Dean tu en veux un ?

- Non merci maman.

- Qu'Est-ce qui ne va pas, d'habitude tu en raffoles ? Demanda-t-elle en le jaugeant du regard.

Décidément, ses fils se comportaient bien étrangement aujourd'hui.

- Je crois que j'aime plus ça maintenant… Dit-il

- D'accord ça ne fait rien. Va prendre ta douche, je te prépare un sandwich si tu veux?

- Oui ça j'aime toujours !

Mary et Sam descendirent dans la cuisine.

Quelques secondes après, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Mais n'attendant personne en particulier, elle n'ouvrit pas. Finalement les coups cessèrent.

Cependant à peine eut- elle le temps de respirer que la porte s'ouvrit violemment.

- Sammy va rejoindre ton frère en haut. Et ne redescendez pas tant que je ne vous l'aurez pas dit, c'est très important.

- Oui maman.

Sans attendre, le petit garçon s'exécuta alors que des pas se rapprochaient d'elle.

- Il a bien grandi.

- Qu'Est-ce que vous voulez?

- Je suis venu reprendre ce que je t'ai donné i ans puisque vous n'avez pas honoré votre part du marché.

Mary choquée mais voyant où _elle_ voulait en venir ne dit rien.

- Au fait où est John ?…Peu importe, je vais aller chercher le petit Sammy et l'emmener.

- NON ! Cria-t-elle.

Elle se plaça devant les marches d'escaliers.

- Jamais vous n'aurez mon fils.

- Penses-tu vraiment que j'ai besoin de ton accord pour ça.

Faisant un geste de la main, la tête de la jeune maman se vrilla en un angle inhumain. Elle s'effondra de tout son long.

- NON ! Cria Dean en derrière une porte avant de la refermer brutalement.

C'est là qu'une détonation se fit entendre…

_**La suite très vite...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2: Le poids du pass**__**é**_

_Son frère l'avait rejoint précipitamment, et affolé, il lui avait vaguement dit que leur mère attendait d'eux qu'ils restent cachés. Mais ça avait été plus fort que lui, il avait fallu qu'il ouvre cette porte._

_C'est là qu'il avait vu cette femme._

_Une femme très belle, si belle qu'on aurait dit qu'elle rayonnait. Elle l'avait regardé quelques secondes avant de s'avancer dangereusement vers sa mère. Et là quelque chose de tout à fait surprenant s'était produit…_

- DEAN !

L'intéressé releva la tête de sa table instantanément. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui.

- Je sais bien que vous ne vous passionnez pas pour l'Histoire mais ayez quand même l'obligeance d'écouter ou au moins de faire semblant d'écouter ce que je vous dis. Le sermonna son professeur.

- Ca vous l'avez dit, je hais l'Histoire. Répondit le jeune homme.

Ne réagissant pas à sa dernière remarque, Mr Field repris son cours. Dean quant à lui rangea ses affaires et quitta la pièce comme si de rien n'était. Il avait besoin d'air. Pas seulement pour échapper à ce cours mais aussi pour se remettre du rêve ou plutôt du cauchemar qu'il venait de faire.

Déposant son sac dans son casier, il se dirigeait fièrement vers la sortie lorsqu'il fut interpellé par le proviseur qui, allez savoir pourquoi, avait lui aussi choisi précisément cet instant pour se balader dans les couloirs du lycée.

- Dean Winchester, pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris de ta présence ici ?

- Euh… peut-être parce que ça vous amuse d'attendre dans les couloirs pour balancer cette réplique, qui soit dit en passant fait un peu ringard,... Répondit-il.

- Bien, puisque tu le prends sur ce ton, suis-moi dans mon bureau.

S'exécutant sans protestation aucune, il se dirigea d'un pas las vers le lieu dit suivit de près par le principal.

Quelle poisse ! Pensa-t-il. Il voulait juste prendre l'air après tout. Il voulait juste profiter de quelques minutes de calme pour se remettre les idées en place.

Après avoir pénétré dans la modeste pièce carrée qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, il s'assit.

- Que faisais- tu dans là alors que tu es censé te trouver en cours ? Le questionna le principal.

- Je…

- Et arrêtes tout de suite avec cette arrogance ! Le mit-il en garde.

Le jeune homme sembla réfléchir un instant. Que devait-il répondre ?

- Vous allez me coller de toute façon - Il marqua une pause - Alors faites-le qu'on en finisse !

- Dean, que se passe t-il ?

L'homme au regard sévère se leva et attrapa une pochette. Il l'ouvrit et la parcourut du regard avant de reprendre là où il s'était arrêté.

- 8 absences non justifiées en 8 jours, des résultats en baisse et une attitude exécrable en cours… biensur je ne rentre pas dans les détails. Encore une fois, je vais être dans l'obligation de contacter ton père et de t' exclure pour une durée de 3 jours le temps que tu réfléchisses un peu.

- Ben voyons !

- En attendant je te prierai de bien vouloir aller t'installer en salle de retenue jusqu'à l'arrivée de ton père.

Dean se leva et sortit sans ménagement du bureau. Son père allait l'incendier ça c'était sûr mais en cet instant ce n'est pas ce qui le dérangeait le plus. Non, à vrai dire ce qu'il l'inquiétait c'était les cauchemars de plus en plus fréquents qu'il faisait régulièrement.

* * *

John venait juste de terminer le boulot quand son portable personnel avait sonné. Ne regardant même pas la personne qui appelait, il avait décroché précipitamment. Mais l'inquiétude avait vite été remplacée par la colère.

Là sans réfléchir, il avait quitté sa blouse blanche et avait sauté dans sa voiture, direction le lycée.

Conduisant aussi bien que possible malgré son état de nervosité, il avait battu son propre record, réalisant la distance depuis l'hôpital en à peine 15 minutes. Puis une fois dans le lycée la distance entrée - bureau du principal en 10 secondes à peine.

Il s'arrêta, reprit son souffle et frappa.

- Mr Winchester, entrez !

- Attendez, une seconde, je vais cherchez Dean. Lui dit le en partant.

John en avait plus qu'assez de se trouver dans ce bureau mais que pouvait-il faire ?

- Bien - commença le principal en revenant dans la pièce - Je vous ai fait venir Mr Winchester afin que nous puissions parler d'une situation qui… ne peut plus durer.

John regarda son fils pour y percevoir la moindre excuse, le moindre regret dans ce qu'il avait bien pu faire mais il ne vit rien.

- Que s'est-il passé cette fois ? Demanda John en s'adressant directement à Dean.

- Il fallait que je sorte, répondit-il.

- C'est tout ce que tu as à dire? Bien. Va m'attendre dans la voiture.

Ce n'est qu'une dizaine de minute plus tard que John ressortit du lycée la mine encore plus renfrognée qu'à l'entrée. Et n'adressant même pas un mot à son fils, il conduit jusqu'à la maison.

- Dean, tu vas dans ta chambre et tu en ressortiras quand je l'aurai décidé. Et plus un mot, t'as intérêt à te tenir à carreau à partir de maintenant.

* * *

Du haut de ses treize ans, Sam était déjà en 1ere année de lycée. Il était brillant, et se préparait sans doute à un avenir tout aussi brillant.

Il avait fini les cours vers dix-huit heures et comme tous les jours, il était directement rentré à la maison. En effet depuis toujours, c'était une règle chez les Winchester. Question de sécurité lui avait expliqué son père.

En arrivant, il remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. John était assis à la table du salon une bouteille de Whisky entamée posée à côté de lui et le téléphone sur l'oreille.

- Hey Sam, comment s'est passé ta journée ? Lui demanda son père après avoir raccroché.

- Plutôt bien. Euh… papa, tout va bien ?

- Oui ne t'inquiètes pas !

- D'accord, je vais faire mes devoirs .

- Tu ne veux pas avaler quelque chose avant ? Le questionna John.

- Non ça ira merci.

Il déposa ses affaires dans sa chambre et se dirigea directement dans celle de son frère. Ne prenant même pas la peine de frapper, il saisit la poignée. Mais la porte était verrouillée.

- Dean c'est moi, c'est Sam ! Cria-t-il à travers la porte.

- Euh… c'est pas le moment je suis occupé. Lui avait-il dit.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ?

L'ainé ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas envie de lui parler, à personne d'ailleurs. Il se leva du lit sur lequel il était allongé depuis plus de deux heures et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

- Dean, ouvres la porte !

- Sammy, dégages j' t'ai dit, et je le répèterais pas. Avait-il dit pour clore la discussion.

Il n'aimait pas parler à son frère de la sorte mais là, il avait besoin de respirer, de réfléchir. A Ses cauchemars pour commencer. Pourquoi en avait-il ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Après toutes ces années.

Il écarta le pant de rideau, et regarda à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Une silhouette l'observait au loin. Voulant savoir de qui il s'agissait, il sortit précipitamment de sa chambre puis de la maison. Mais l'homme était remonté dans sa voiture et avait mis les voiles.

Etrange.

Quand il revint finalement chez lui, il se retrouva nez à nez avec son père et son frère qui le fixait avec surprise.

- Bon sang Dean qu'Est-ce qui va pas chez toi ?

- Je… j'en sais rien.

- Depuis que votre mère est morte, je fais tout pour m'occuper de vous, pour que vous ne manquiez de rien toi et ton frère mais toi, tout ce que tu fais c'est te ficher du monde. Alors explique-moi ce qui se passe ? Le supplia presque John.

- Je suis désolé papa. Je… je fais des cauchemars et…

- Attends me dis pas que ça recommence !

- Papa, tu veux une explication alors écoutes-moi…

* * *

**_J'espère que ça vous a plu ! La suite rapidement :) _**

**_Hyperion13_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3: Choses inavouées**_

Après sa petite sortie dans la ruelle, Dean avait expliqué à son père ce qui lui arrivait. Il n'était pas rentré dans les détails et n'avait pas fait part de son état d'esprit actuel mais John savait.

Ce qui avait été plus dur dans cela, ça avait été de tout dire devant Sam, d'évoquer les images de ses cauchemars et par conséquent la mort de Mary quelques années plus tôt.

Son père l'avait écouté jusqu'au bout, sans l'interrompre mais pour Sam ça avait été trop douloureux en revanche. Il s'était donc éclipsé dès que le poids des larmes qu'il retenait s'était fait trop lourd.

Puis lorsqu'il avait tout dit, John lui avait lancé un regard triste et dit de retourner dans sa chambre. Mais il avait quelque chose à faire avant. Il devait parler à son p'tit frère.

- Sammy. Dit-il en entrant dans sa chambre.

L'intéressé se tourna face au mur.

- Sam, dis quelque chose !

- Tu fais vraiment ces cauchemars Dean ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Ecoutes, on est pas obligé d'en parler, je voulais juste voir comment tu allais. Tu sais je… la nuit où…

Il se tourna pour faire face à son frère cette fois-ci. Le visage portant encore la trace des larmes.

- La nuit où maman est… je savais ce qui allait se passer. Avoua Sam.

- Attends, de quoi tu parles, t'avais à peine 6 ans !

- Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible mais j'ai tout vu en rêve avant que…

L'ainé fit quelques pas en arrière. On aurait pu croire qu'il était surpris mais il n'en était rien. Non, à vrai dire, il avait toujours su.

Il se rappellerait toujours le moment qui avait précédé le drame.

- Sam, pourquoi tu m'as pas dit plus tôt ?

- J'ai essayé Dean, j'te jure mais j'avais peur que tu me détestes, j'avais peur que tu m'en veuilles de ne pas avoir réussi à arrêter tout ça.

Le cadet essuya les larmes silencieuses qui s'étaient écoulées le long de ses joues empourprées.

- T'avais que 6 ans, même si tu savais, tu ne pouvais rien faire.

- Tu me détestes pas alors ?

- Non, biensur que non, dit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de son frère.

Le cadet se détendit alors. C'est comme si la crainte qu'il avait gardé en lui depuis si longtemps s'était éteinte.

- Allez, fait pas cette tête et viens on va regarder un film. Et ne me dis pas que t'as des devoirs à faire !

Sam ne répondit rien mais suivit son frère, tout sourire.

* * *

La première chose que fit John en se réveillant le lendemain fut de prier.

Il s'agenouilla près de son lit vide de la seule personne qu'il n'avait jamais aimé, et ferma les yeux.

Toutes ses pensées étaient pour elle, pour Mary, sa femme qui avait disparu si tôt, si brutalement.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-elle partie ?

Il rouvrit les yeux et se releva, il était temps de se préparer pour la journée.

Comme, n'importe quel père l'aurait fait, il réveilla ses deux fils avant de filer dans la douche pour se préparer. Et à peine dix minutes après, il était déjà au fourneau en train de préparer le petit déjeuner. C'est donc finalement longtemps après que la maisonnée se soit réveillée, que tous les membres de la famille Winchester furent enfin réunis autour de la table, comme au bon vieux temps.

- Vous en avez mis du temps ! Dit-il en se servant du café.

Les deux frères se servirent à leur tour et commencèrent à manger.

- Bonjour quand même !

- Bonjour papa ! lui répondit Sam.

- Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé si tôt alors que j'ai pas cours ?

- T'as pas cours ? Demanda surpris le plus jeune.

- Non, figures-toi que ton cher frère s'est fait exclure 3 jours ! Et le plus marrant dans tout ça c'est qu'il croit que je vais le laisser ici, dormir toute la journée ! Lança John.

- Qu'Est-ce qui s'est passé ? Le questionna le cadet.

Il avala une grande gorgée de son café avant de reposer sa tasse.

- Rien laisse tomber Sam, manges où tu vas être en retard. Rétorqua Dean.

- Tu devrais faire pareil ou sinon, toi aussi tu risques d'être en retard ! Il marque une pause car ce qu'il allait dire n'allait pas plaire à son ainé, il le savait, mais tant pis.

- J'ai pris un rendez-vous chez le Dr Walsh à 9 heures.

Comme il l'avait prédit, Dean n'apprécia pas beaucoup.

- Quoi ? Le Dr Walsh ? Dis-moi que tu plaisantes ? Non, non c'est hors de question que j'aille chez elle.

- Dean…

- Non papa, j'irai pas ! Si je savais que t'allais faire ça je t'aurais jamais rien dit ! Dit l'ainé en se levant de sa chaise.

- DEAN ! Cria à présent John.

C'était tout à fait surréaliste. Sam était assis là, assistait à la scène mais ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi il en retournait. Qui était ce docteur dont parlait son père ?

Et puis, la façon dont Dean avait réagi à la simple évocation de son nom était étrange aussi.

- DEAN ! Cria t-il encore plus fort. Tu te rassois immédiatement!

Son fils s'exécuta mais ne décolérait pas.

- Tu peux me dire ce que tu veux mais j'irais pas voir ce p***** de psychologue !

C'était donc ça !

- Dean surveilles ton langage ! Et j'te demande pas ton avis. Tu viendras avec moi que tu le veuilles ou non, parce que je ne veux pas revivre ce qu'il s'est passé juste après la mort de ta mère. Tu te souviens ?

- Va te faire foutre avec ta psychologue, dit-il en sortant de la cuisine.

- Reviens ici tout de suite ! Cria-t-il s'apprêtant à le suivre.

C'est là que Sam, immobile depuis le début se manifesta.

- Papa, je suis sûr qu'il le pensait pas.

- Sammy, manges et va au lycée, je m'occupe de ça !

C'est tout à fait le genre de réponse auquel il s'attendait mais au moins il avait essayé.

Mangeant rapidement, il partit finalement non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la fenêtre de la chambre de son frère.

* * *

Même si le drame remontait à longtemps, il était toujours frais dans sa mémoire. Il se rappelait de tout. Il se rappelait les voix et même les odeurs. Allongé sur son lit, il ressassait encore et encore tout cela. Il n'en pouvait plus et c'est pour ça qu'il avait tout raconté à son père. Car il avait besoin d'un soutien, il avait besoin qu'il lui apporte des réponses à ses questions, qu'il lui dise que tout allait s'arranger. Mais comme d'habitude, il l'avait déçu. Il avait fuit ses responsabilités.

Comme ce jour, où au lieu de rester à la maison avec sa mère, il était parti travailler, sauver des vies comme il l'aimait se l'entendre dire.

Un bruit de l'autre côté de la rue le sortit de ses pensées. Il se leva et furtivement regarda par la fenêtre. Mais c'était juste Sam qui partait.

Soudain des coups donnés à la porte de sa chambre le firent sursauter.

- Dean, ouvres cette porte, il faut qu'on parle !

- Papa, j'ai plus rien à te dire. Répondit-il sévèrement.

- Mais moi si, alors tu vas sortir et on va discuter calmement.

Il déverrouilla alors la porte. Son père pénétra dans sa chambre et s'assis près de lui.

- Dean, c'est pour ton bien que je fais tout ça.

- Pour mon bien ? C'est ça !

- Tu en doutes ?

- Sérieusement papa, tu ne m'écoutes pas. Comment tu as réagi quand je t'ai dit que quelque chose de surnaturel avait tué maman, hein ?

John le regarda honteusement.

- Tu m'as envoyé en thérapie ! Tu m'as séparé de Sam pendant 6 long mois tout ça pour me persuader que tout ce que j'avais vu était un rêve ! Alors oui je doute que tu fasses ça pour mon bien.

- Je suis désolé Dean mais j'avais mes raisons. Tu étais trop jeune pour comprendre alors le meilleur moyen c'était de te faire croire que ce que tu avais vu était un rêve.

- Quoi ? Qu'Est-ce que tu veux dire ?

* * *

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu :) **_

_**La suite très vite.**_

_**Hyperion13**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4: Questions**_

Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Comment son propre père avait-il pu lui mentir toutes ses années ? Il n'avait pas la réponse à cette question.

En revanche ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne se contenterait pas de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, non, il irait plus loin, car de nombreuses questions restaient encore sans réponse.

Et oui, car son lâche de père, comme le pensait Dean à présent, n'avait pas eu le courage de tout lui dire. Par tout lui dire il entendait, qui avait tiré le coup de feu ce fameux soir ?

Peu importe, qu'il le lui dise ou pas il finirait par le savoir.

- Dean Winchester. Appela une jeune femme en pénétrant dans la salle d'attente.

- Oui il est là. Répondit John.

Il se leva.

- Je vois pas pourquoi tu veux quand même j'aille voir ce médecin alors que tu viens de me prouver que je suis pas fou ! Dit le jeune homme à son père.

- Parce que tu en a besoin, voilà pourquoi ! Le docteur Walsh est une collègue à moi donc je compte sur toi pour que cette séance se déroule pour le mieux. J'peux compter sur toi ?

- Oui, autant que moi j'peux compter sur toi papa ! Dit-il en se dirigeant vers le bureau.

Ne relevant pas la réplique sarcastique que venait de dire son fils, il le suivit lorsque son portable sonna.

- Tiens comme d'habitude!

- Dean…

Le docteur sortit à cet instant de son bureau s'impatientant. Puis apercevant John son visage s'illumina d'un sourire.

- John !

- Bonjour Sarah.

Tout deux se regardèrent quelques instants avant finalement de reporter leur attention sur Dean.

- Alors - Dit-elle en s'adressant au jeune homme - Désires-tu que ton père t'accompagne pour cette séance ?

- Non. Répondit-il sèchement.

- Bien dans ce cas à tout à l'heure John.

- Je reviendrais te chercher dans une heure Dean. Rétorqua John visiblement vexé.

* * *

Sam avait toujours aimé l'école. Dès son plus jeune âge, alors que les autres enfants ne pensaient qu'à s'amuser, lui était déjà un élève assidu, et très intelligent.

Pas si étonnant que ça si on connaissait son frère. En effet lui aussi avait toujours été plutôt bon élève, du moins jusqu'à cette année.

Tout avait changé. Car de très bonnes notes, il était passé à des notes minables attribuées généralement au dernier de la classe. Et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il ne semblait pas sans soucier. Mais Sam lui, avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, et ceci bien avant qu'il ne décide d'en parler ouvertement biensur.

Et depuis la petite scène de ce matin, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à son grand frère. Ce qu'il faisait qu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ses cours.

En plus de cela, la discussion qu'il avait eu avec lui hier soir lui trottait encore dans la tête. Biensur, il était soulagé que son frère ne lui en veuille pas, mais il était inquiet de ce qui allait se passer. Car, même s'il formait une famille en apparence, il y avait beaucoup trop de tensions et de non-dits pour qu'elle résiste à un nouveau choc que la vie leur apporterait.

C'était décidé, à la pause déjeuner, au lieu de manger à la cafétéria comme d'habitude, il rentrerait chez lui.

Il fallait qu'il parle à son frère.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Dean retrouva son père garé sur le parking. Sans un mot, il s'engouffra dans la voiture et boucla sa ceinture. La route allait être longue pensa-t-il.

John le regarda un instant puis démarra.

Il n'en pouvait plus de son côté. Il faisait tout son possible pour essayer de concilier sa vie de père et sa vie professionnel mais il devait se l'avouer, c'était bien trop difficile.

C'était impossible de faire l'un sans négliger l'autre.

Et dans son cas, il avait mal choisi sa priorité, mais ça, il venait juste de le comprendre.

Il fallait à tout prix que cela s'améliore car après tout, ses fils étaient ce qu'il avait de plus précieux.

- Comment ça c'est passé ? Demanda enfin John lorsque le silence se fit trop pesant.

- Comme une séance chez le psy !

- Dean… Arrêtes ça tout de suite, cette attitude commence sérieusement à m'énerver. Rappelles-toi que je suis ton père, et de ce fait, je m'attends à un minimum de respect de ta part. Est-ce que je suis assez clair?

L'ainé, qui se sentait à peine concerné, ne répondit rien.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin chez eux, avant même que son père n'ait pu à nouveau ouvrir la bouche, Dean sortit de la voiture et pénétra dans la maison. Décidément, John avait beaucoup de chemin à faire pour arranger les choses avec son ainé, en sachant biensur qu'il ne lui avait pas encore tout révélé.

* * *

Quand midi sonna enfin, Sam rangea ses affaires et sortit de la classe aussi rapidement que possible, ne prêtant aucune attention à ses amis.

Une fois dehors, plutôt que de monter dans le bus qu'il empruntait généralement, il décida de rentrer à pied. Il irait plus vite s'il prenait des raccourcis pensa-t-il.

Marchant d'un pas très rapide, il coupa à travers bois, pour rejoindre la route principale qui le mènerait directement chez lui. Il savait que son père lui avait défendu d'emprunter ce chemin mais il avait choisi de désobéir car tout ce qu'il voulait c'était rentrer chez lui au plus vite.

Quinze minutes plus tard, il arriva enfin à l'entrée du quartier dans lequel il vivait depuis la mort de sa mère. Reprenant son souffle, il marcha jusqu'au fond de la rue et arriva enfin devant sa maison.

Il farfouilla quelques instants dans son sac pour en sortir ses clés mais la porte s'ouvrit avant qu'il en ai eu le temps.

- Sammy ! Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là? Lui demanda son père assez surpris de le voir.

- Euh, j'ai oublié un devoir important que je dois rendre cette après-midi donc c'est pour ça que je suis rentré. Balança t-il d'une traite.

John le regarda un instant avant finalement de le laisser passer.

- D'accord, vérifie ton sac la prochaine fois.

- Ok.

- Bon je m'absente un p'tit moment. Est-ce que tu veux que je vienne te chercher au lycée tout à l'heure?

Sam fut étonné de cette proposition. Car, en y pensant, c'était bien la première fois depuis qu'il était en âge d'aller en cours tout seul que son père lui demandait une telle chose.

Il se reprit bien vite et accepta. Il ferma ensuite la porte avant de regarder son père partir.

Enfin, il monta au premier étage.

- Salut Dean !

- Hey Sammy! T'es pas censé être au bahut en ce moment ?

- Si mais je suis rentré pour chercher un devoir que j'avais oublié. Répondit-il.

- Tu sais y'a un truc super chez toi, c'est que… lorsque tu mens j'le vois tout de suite.

Mince ! Démasqué. Comment son frère faisait ça?

- Euh…mais non, tu te trompes je…

Amusé son frère continua de le fixer jusqu'à qu'il crache enfin le morceau.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Si je suis là c'est parce que je voulais savoir comment tu allais, parce que ce matin t'étais tellement en pétard contre papa que j'imaginais le pire en vous laissant tous les deux ici.

Dean referma les différents bouquins qu'il était entrain de lire.

- C'est sympa de t'inquiéter pour moi Sammy, mais je vais bien.

- Pourquoi tu répètes toujours la même chose alors que c'est pas vrai. S'énerva son petit frère.

Il en avait assez de ce « je vais bien » qu'il lui balançait continuellement.

- Parce que c'est vrai.

- Ah oui, et pourquoi tu t'es fais viré, que tu parles plus à tes potes et que tu vas chez un psy?

- Tout ça c'est pas tes affaires. Répondit-il calmement.

- Dean t'es mon grand frère. Depuis que je suis tout petit, je veux être comme toi, être avec toi tout le temps. Mais en ce moment tu me mets à l'écart de tout ce qui t'arrive et c'est blessant. Je sais que je suis plus petit que toi mais ça ne m'empêche pas de comprendre les choses et de vouloir que ça s'arrange. Alors si, ce sont mes affaires !

- Je suis désolé Sammy. Si je ne te dis rien c'est parce que je comprends pas moi-même ce qui se passe. Mais je ne vais tarder à en apprendre plus.

- De quoi tu parles ?

Dean ne répondit pas. Il attrapa un sac à dos qui trainait à côté de son lit et le vida. Il y enfoui les livres qu'il avait, quelques fringues et enfila ses chaussures.

- Dean où tu vas ?

- Je vais voir quelqu'un qui pourra m'apporter des réponses…

- Attends je veux venir avec toi. Lui dit son petit frère.

- Non. C'est pas possible. Tu vas rester là avec papa et lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, ok?

Pas possible ? Non. Il s'était juré de ne plus être séparé de son frère depuis le jour où il était revenu après s'être absenté très longtemps peu après la mort de sa mère.

- Dean… me laisses pas. Le supplia son frère qui le suivait à présent en descendant les escaliers.

- Sammy, t'inquiètes pas, tout ira bien, je reviens vite promis. T'as mon numéro, je t'appellerais aussi souvent que possible et toi tu pourras me joindre tout le temps, d'accord.

Le cadet ne répondit rien. Il était au bord des larmes.

- Sam, s'il te plait, sois pas triste. Lui dit-il en l'enserrant de ses bras.

Puis il partit…

* * *

**_A bientôt pour la suite ^^_**

**_Hyperion13_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5: Walter**_

Sam ne savait pas quoi faire en cet instant. Devait-il courir après Dean et le persuader de revenir ou le laisser partir ? Son corps voulait se lancer à sa poursuite mais son esprit lui criait le contraire. Il ne fallait pas qu'il trahisse Dean, il lui faisait confiance alors s'il lui avait dit de rester c'est qu'il devait le faire.

Pourquoi était-ce si dur alors ?

Ravalant les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler, Sam attrapa son sac et décida de retourner au lycée. C'était la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment avant que son père ne rentre.

* * *

Déjà seize heures, c'est fou ce que le temps passait vite, pensa John lorsqu'il regarda sa montre. Il signa les derniers papiers à son boulot et sortit enfin de l'hôpital. Ca y'est il avait fait. Il avait enfin pris des jours de congés pour pouvoir être plus présent auprès de ses fils.

Car à partir d'aujourd'hui il était bien décidé à rattraper le temps perdu avec eux.

Première résolution, allé chercher Sam au lycée, et pourquoi pas rencontrer quelques uns de ses amis.

C'est bête mais dans la précipitation, il ne lui avait même pas demandé à quelle heure il terminait. Il fallait vraiment qu'il s'habitue, mais bon, pour l'heure il décida de se rendre tout de suite au lycée et d'y attendre son fils.

Une fois sur place, il coupa les moteurs et reposa sa tête en arrière. Fermer les yeux quelques instants ne lui ferait pas de mal. Cependant même si la fatigue se faisait sentir, il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de tout, à faire le vide dans sa tête.

Il pensait à Mary.

Elle était si belle si pleine de vie, douce et intelligente. Elle savait tellement bien s'occuper des garçons… Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle parte? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle le laisse? Ou plutôt qu'on lui arrache sa femme?

Du jour au lendemain, il s'était retrouvé avec ses deux petits garçons, perdu, déboussolé sans celle qui donnait un point de repère à sa vie si mouvementée.

Mais il n'avait pas baissé les bras. C'est un Winchester, comme lui avait répété tant de fois son père dans sa jeunesse. Il s'était donc occupé d'eux du mieux qu'il avait pu. Et il était fier du résultat. Enfin, si on occultait les derniers évènements.

Lorsque les premiers élèves commencèrent à sortir, John guetta son fils. Il vit tout un tas d'ados s'agglutiner devant la sortie en petits groupes mais pas de Sam.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, il apparut enfin. Pourtant John dut klaxonner pour que son fils remarque sa présence bien que l'impala ne passe pas inaperçue.

- Salut papa, j'avais complètement oublié que tu venais me chercher aujourd'hui. Dit Sam en s'asseyant côté passager.

- C'est pas grave.

Il démarra. Sam l'observa. Son père était d'assez bonne humeur ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne savait pas encore.

- Alors ce devoir, t'as pu le rendre ?

- Euh, quoi… euh… oui c'est bon.

- Sammy y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? J'te sens un peu ailleurs. Lui demanda son père.

Que devait-il répondre à cela. Mentir, dire la vérité ?

- Sam ?

- En fait, papa, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Il avait opté pour la deuxième option finalement.

- Qu'Est-ce qui se passe Sammy, t'as un problème au lycée ?

- Euh non, pas tout à fait…

- Alors qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Papa, avant tu dois me promettre de pas te mettre en colère, c'est important.

- Ok, vas-y, dis ce que t'as à dire, je ne me mettrai pas en colère. Rétorqua son père.

- C'est Dean, il est parti.

- Comment ça parti ? Demanda-t-il

- Tout à l'heure, il a pris son sac et est parti. Il a dit qu'il serait de retour dans quelques jours et qu'il ne fallait pas que tu t'inquiètes.

- Sam dis moi que tu plaisantes et que ton frère n'a pas fait ça !

Jugeant par le regard désolé qu'avait son fils, il comprit que non.

Après s'être garé, John sortit précipitamment de la voiture et gagna la maison en une fraction de secondes mais il n'y avait personne. Dean était bel et bien parti.

* * *

A chaque pas, à chaque mètre qui l'éloignait de sa famille, Dean se persuadait mentalement que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Pourtant, il n'y arrivait pas.

Il avait voulu faire demi-tour plus d'une fois mais dans ces moments là des images du soir de la mort de sa mère venaient le convaincre du contraire.

Peu importe à quelle point c'était douloureux de laisser Sam et même son père derrière lui, il était déterminé.

C'est donc sûr de lui qu'il avait marché plusieurs kilomètres au bord d'une route avant qu'une voiture ne s'arrête finalement à sa hauteur.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ? Demanda le conducteur.

- A Watertown, c'est vers l'est.

L'homme le scruta du regard un instant.

- Allez grimpe, c'est sur mon chemin.

Sans se faire prier plus longtemps, il s'engouffra dans la voiture.

- Je m'appelle Walter.

- Moi c'est Dean.

- Tu as de la famille à Watertown je suppose ?

- Euh…oui. Dit-il sans rien ajouter de plus.

- Dis-moi, t'es pas un peu jeune pour faire du stop ?

Dean ne répondit rien et se contenta de tourner la tête vers la fenêtre côté passager.

C'était quoi cet interrogatoire ? Ce mec commençait vraiment à le faire flipper. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû monter dans sa voiture.

- Ok, ça va t'es pas obligé de me répondre. Je demandais juste pour faire la conversation. Parce que tu sais, on a au moins 2 heures de route avant d'arriver.

Encore plus flippant, maintenant ! Mais qu'est qui lui avait pris de faire confiance au premier venu. Peut-être qu'il était encore temps de descendre. Oui mais pour aller où ?

- Tu parles pas beaucoup. Tu sais, t'as pas à avoir peur de moi ! L'avertit l'homme.

C'est ça !

- J'ai pas peur de vous. Répondit fermement Dean.

- Tu m'as l'air d'être un sacré personnage Dean. Tu me rappelle mon fils, Ben à 17 ans.

Dean, toujours pas décidé à participer à la conversation, se contenta d'écouter ce qu'il disait.

- Et je suis prêt à parier que tu as le même âge. J'me trompe ?

- Non.

- Et je suis prêt à parier aussi que ta famille n'est pas au courant que tu es parti.

- Ca vous regarde pas !

- Excuse-moi Dean je ne voulais pas être indiscret.

Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à parler. Pourtant en entendant le ton calme qu'avait employé Walter pour s'excuser Dean changea d'avis et s'intéressa enfin à l'homme qui était derrière le volant.

- Vous avez raison. Je suis parti de chez moi.

- T'as des problèmes avec ta famille ?

Sans savoir pourquoi, Dean répondit car il sentait la méfiance envers cet homme diminuer de plus en plus.

- Euh… pas tout à fait. Je suis parti parce que je recherche… une chose.

- Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas avec ta famille alors ?

- Parce qu'on a pas le même point de vue.

- Oui je comprends.

- Vous faites quoi comme boulot ?

- Je suis médium à mes heures perdues mais mécanicien de métier, si tu veux savoir.

- Quand vous dites médium c'est du genre vous parlez avec les esprits morts… S'enthousiasma Dean.

- Pas exactement. Je ressens certaines choses c'est vrai mais je ne suis pas capable d'une telle chose. Par contre je suis capable de retrouver des objets perdus et de voir dans l'avenir. Dit-il plus pour taquiner Dean qu'autre chose.

- Qu'Est-ce que vous voyez pour moi ?

- Que tu va passer un sale quart d'heure.

- Qu'Est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Demanda inquiet le jeune homme.

Son portable sonna à cet instant.

- Décroche, tu comprendras…

* * *

_**J'espère que ça vous a plus. A bientôt :)**_

_**Hyperion13**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6: Inquiétudes**_

Il faisait nuit noire à présent et ça faisait des heures que Dean était parti.

C'était si calme, si silencieux sans lui, pensa Sam.

Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés à la maison, son père était perché au téléphone et n'arrêtait pas de passer des coups de fils à tous ceux qui auraient pu savoir où il se trouvait mais il n'avait rien pour l'instant. Pas surprenant, selon le cadet, car il avait bien compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une fugue mais de quelque chose de plus important. Mais ce qui les inquiétait son père et lui c'est qu'il ne répondait pas à son portable.

Il avait promis pourtant…

Finalement John raccrocha. Il était exténué, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait prévenu la police dans un premier temps mais on lui avait presque ri au nez lorsqu'il avait expliqué que son ado de dix sept était parti de la maison.

- Sam ?

Le jeune garçon qui suivait toute la scène depuis la cuisine vint près de son père.

- J'aimerais que tu me dises exactement dans quel état était Dean et ce qu'il a pris avec lui ?

- Il… était comme d'habitude. Quand je suis rentré dans sa chambre j'ai vu qu'il avait des livres sur son lit. Il les a mis dans son sac, avec des affaires. Il m'a dit qu'il allait voir une personne qui allait peut-être lui apporter des réponses.

- Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit plutôt ? Cria-t-il.

- Je… tu ne me l'as pas demandé. Répondit-il simplement

John réfléchit un instant. C'est la qu'une chose lui apparu.

- Les livres ! Dit-il soudainement.

Sam ne comprit pas ce que cela signifiait mais vit son père se précipiter dans sa chambre. S'agenouillant sur le sol, il sortit un carton de sous son lit.

Qu'Est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

- M**** ! S'exclama son père.

Il ne jurait jamais habituellement mais là c'était le mot le plus approprié qu'il avait trouvé.

- Il l'a trouvé.

- Papa, de quoi tu parles ?

- De… de rien. Je…

Il replaça le carton sous son lit et retourna dans le salon.

- Sam, je sais où est ton frère ? Je vais aller le chercher et toi tu vas rester ici. Tu vas aller chez Mme Barnes, d'accord ?

Non pas d'accord ! C'était quoi cette manie qu'ils avaient dans cette famille à toujours vouloir l'éloigner de tout. C'était plus un bébé, quand est-ce qu'ils allaient s'en rendre compte ?

- Non, je veux pas y aller.

- T'as pas le choix Sam, tu as cours demain. Et puis…

- Et puis quoi ? J'men fou du lycée papa ! Tout ce que je veux c'est que Dean revienne.

- Sam ! Je suis désolé mais tu vas faire ce que je dis.

- Papa, si tu me laisses ici, j'irais chercher Dean tout seul ! Dit-il en partant dans sa chambre.

Il avait peur pour son frère, surtout au regard que son père avait fait lorsqu'il avait comprit où était Dean. Il savait qu'il lui avait dit de ne pas être triste mais c'était trop dur. Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Et s'il disparaissait comme sa mère ?

Il serait tout seul.

Il s'assit par terre tandis que des sanglots se firent entendre.

* * *

Après 2 heures et demi de route en compagnie de Walter, Dean était finalement arrivé à destination. Il l'avait gentiment remercié et était partit de son côté. Il ne savait pas trop comment il devait s'y prendre pour trouver celui qu'il cherchait mais il avait confiance.

Il sortit son portable lorsque celui-ci sonna pour la énième fois mais ne décrocha pas. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre son père lui hurler dessus et puis si c'était Sam, tant pis, il le rappellerait plus tard. Pour l'instant il devait se dépêcher avant qu'il ne se fasse trop tard.

La chance fut de son côté puisqu' il dut chercher à peine quelques minutes ce qui devait s'apparenter à une bibliothèque. Après être entré, il s'assit à l'une des tables et se servit du premier ordinateur qu'il trouva.

Les recherches furent fructueuses puisqu'en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il avait trouvé le nom complet de la personne qu'il cherchait et son adresse exacte.

Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à s'y rendre, et il serait fixé. Il aurait peut-être les réponses aux questions qu'ils cherchaient.

* * *

Dean avait parcouru un long chemin pour arriver jusqu'à la maison de cet inconnu. Il était fier de lui car pour la première fois en sept ans, il sentait qu'il approchait de la vérité et qu'il saurait enfin ce qui avait tué sa mère et surtout pourquoi on l'avait fait.

Marchant d'un pas rapide, il arriva devant un grand portail, à côté duquel était plantée une boite aux lettres. Elle était vielle et la peinture qui avait dû la recouvrir un jour s'écaillait, cependant on pouvait encore y lire un nom: Singer.

Il était donc bien au bon endroit.

Il pénétra dans la propriété, et rapidement encerclé par des tas de voitures empilés les unes sur les autres, il trouva la maison.

Mais son enthousiasme fut freiné lorsque personne ne vint lui ouvrir, après avoir sonné.

Il réitéra plusieurs fois l'action avant finalement de se faire à l'idée qu'il n'y avait personne.

Tant pis si ce Singer ne répondait pas, il l'attendrait ici jusqu'à ce qu'il se montre. Il s'assit donc sur les marches du perron espérant au plus profond de lui que ça durerait le moins de temps possible.

* * *

Ca lui avait brisé le cœur de voir Sam ainsi. John s'était alors approché de lui et l'avait réconforté. Jamais, sauf après la mort de Mary il ne l'avait vu si désemparé, si triste, si inquiet.

Ou peut-être qu'il n'avait jamais fait attention avant ?

Il avait décidément tout raté avec ses fils.

- Sammy, je suis désolé, je ne pensais que tu le prendrais aussi mal.

Le jeune garçon releva la tête, lorsqu'il remarqua enfin la présence de son père.

- Tu sais… je sais que je n'ai pas été le meilleur des pères… mais j'te promets, je vais m'améliorer. Je vais tout arranger avec Dean, d'accord ?

John passa une main dans les cheveux bruns de son fils pour le réconforter. Et cela eut l'effet escompté puisqu'il lui sourit.

- Je suis fier de toi Sammy…. Maintenant débarbouilles toi un peu et prépares toi.

L'inquiétude refit surface sur son visage. Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller chez cette Mme Barnes. Même si c'était une gentille femme, qui s'était toujours bien occupé de lui quand il était plus petit, il estimait qu'à son âge, il était assez grand pour se garder tout seul.

- On va ramener Dean à la maison. Dit-il en sortant de la chambre.

Avait-il bien entendu ? Son père avait dit « on ».

Alors ça y'est on écoutait enfin ce qu'il disait !

Ne perdant pas une minute de plus, il fit ce que son père lui avait demandé avant de le rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard, prêt à partir.

* * *

_La porte d'entrée venait de s'ouvrir dans un fracas si assourdissant qu'il était impossible de ne pas l'avoir entendu du premier étage. _

_Mais il n'était pas descendu. Non, il était resté dans la salle de bain silencieux, jusqu'à ce que son frère le rejoigne, les larmes aux yeux._

_- Dean elle est là. Avait -il dit de sa petite voix._

_- De qui tu parles Sammy ?_

_Mais il n'avait rien dit de plus et s'était collé contre son frère, tremblant de peur._

_- Restes ici, je reviens. Avait dit Dean._

_Il avait commencé à ouvrir la porte quand visiblement une dispute avait éclaté entre sa mère et la femme blonde qui se trouvait devant elle. _

_- Jamais vous n'aurez mon fils. Avait crié Mary en se plaçant devant les escaliers._

_- Penses-tu vraiment que j'ai besoin de ton accord pour ça ?_

_Et là de ses yeux éclatant d'un rouge sang, elle avait levé la main droite et …_

Dean reprit ses esprits à ce moment là, juste avant qu'il n'assiste une énième fois à la mort de sa mère. Il se leva brusquement et scruta les alentours. Il faisait nuit à présent, et celui qu'il était venu voir ne s'était toujours pas montré. Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance depuis qu'il était arrivé ici.

Soudain, comme pour coller à cette idée , des grognements se firent entendre…

* * *

_**A bientôt pour la suite ;)**_

_**Hyperion13**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7: Rufus et Graham**_

L'air était frais à présent, pourtant Dean ne ressentait ni le froid, ni la légère brise qui venait lui caresser la peau. Car, il y avait beaucoup plus inquiétant en ce moment comme ces grognements qui semblaient si distants mais si proches à la fois.

Dean tourna la tête plusieurs fois pour trouver d'où provenaient ces sons gutturaux mais il ne vit rien. Les bruits se firent alors encore plus menaçants.

Et c'est là qu'il vit une ombre se projeter sur l'une des voitures que seule la lune éclairait.

- P***** c'est quoi cette chose ? Se dit-il à lui-même.

L'ombre grandit un peu plus. Et n'attendant pas de voir de quoi il s'agissait exactement, Dean remit son sac sur ses épaules et se mit à courir. Grossière erreur. Puisque la chose qu'il avait attribuée au début à une immense créature se révéla en fait n'être que des chiens, deux énormes chiens.

Mais il était trop tard pour réfléchir à ça maintenant. Dean continua de courir alors que les molosses étaient à ses trousses.

Il avait beau être rapide, se faufiler entre les carcasses de voiture, ses poursuivants ne le lâchaient pas d'une semelle. Puis la fatigue se fit sentir, et c'est là que l'un des chiens lui sauta dessus, imité ensuite par le second.

Il chuta brutalement, se cognant la tête sur une barre en fer qui n'aurait rien du faire là. Sonné quelques instants, il tenta de se dégager des deux chiens mais ils étaient bien trop gros. Et c'est là qu'il fut mordu au bras.

- Rufus ! Graham ! Venez ici ! Cria une voix grave.

Chose étonnante, les deux bêtes relevèrent la tête et coururent vers celui qui semblait être leur maître. Et, jugeant mal son état, Dean s'effondra inconscient avant qu'il n'ait réussi à se mettre sur ses deux jambes.

* * *

Encore quelques kilomètres et ils y seraient. C'est-ce qu'avait dit John il y a maintenant plus d'une heure. Le trajet avait été silencieux, depuis qu'ils étaient partis. Ceci ne déplaisait pas celui qui conduisait, bien au contraire, mais pour Sam en revanche c'était différent car il aurait pensé que ce trajet aurait permis à son père de lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait et où ils allaient exactement, mais il s'était trompé.

Assis côté passager, Sam se posait tout un tas de questions, mais plus que tout, il pensait à son frère. Il n'arrêtait pas de se dire qu'il n'aurait jamais dû le laisser partir et qu'il aurait dû tout faire pour l'en empêcher. Oui mais voilà, il ne l'avait pas fait. Il était resté impuissant face à lui.

S'il lui arrivait quelque chose par sa faute, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Maintenant, il n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de le retrouver.

- Papa, on est encore loin ? Demanda-t-il.

- Euh… Non, je pense qu'on en a encore pour une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant d'arriver.

Il ne dit rien de plus pendant… trente secondes avant de poser enfin la question qui lui taraudait l'esprit depuis qu'ils étaient partis.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ?

- A Watertown, ça se trouve à l'est dans le dakota du sud.

- Euh… je voulais dire chez qui on va ?

Ca y'est il avait enfin demandé.

- Chez une très vielle connaissance. Répondit simplement John.

Mais cela était sous estimé son cadet. Car lorsqu'il voulait savoir quelque chose, il ne se contentait pas de simples réponse vagues, il voulait aussi toutes les précisions.

- Comment elle s'appelle cette très vielle connaissance ?

- Bobby Singer.

- Maman l'a connu aussi ?

Ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant quand il se mettait à poser toutes ces questions ! Pensa John.

- Oui.

- Dean le sait, c'est pour ça qu'il va voir cette personne ?

- Peut-être. Mentit John.

Sam sembla être satisfait des informations qu'il avait réussies à soutirer à son père puisqu'il ne dit rien, du moins, pendant les cinq minutes qui suivirent. Cela étant le signe d'une intense réflexion de sa part.

- Il parlait de quoi les livres que Dean a pris dans ton carton ?

C'était reparti. Encore des questions. John soupira avant de lui répondre.

- De certaines choses.

- Quelles choses ?

Lâchant quelques instants la route du regard, il observa son fils.

Devait-il lui dire que ces livres parlaient de choses surnaturelles ? Probablement.

Mais, il n'était pas encore prêt à ça, pas maintenant.

Après la mort de Mary, il avait tellement mis de temps à se détacher de ça, à comprendre que tout ce qu'il lisait dans ces livres étaient surement vrai qu'il ne voulait pas en parler à son fils, pas encore.

- Sammy, ce sont des choses qui ne te concernent pas. Maintenant arrêtes avec toutes ces questions, je dois me concentrer sur la route si tu veux qu'on arrive en un seul morceau.

Le jeune garçon, soupira d'indignation avant finalement de reporter son attention sur le paysage qui s'offrait à lui côté passager.

* * *

Lorsque Dean ouvrit les yeux, il était allongé sur un vieux canapé au milieu de ce qui ressemblait à un salon. Il se releva brusquement, ne reconnaissant rien de ce qui l'entourait. C'est là qu'une douleur fulgurante, l'étourdit quelques instants.

- Hey, doucement petit ! Lança une voix depuis l'embrasure de la porte.

- Qu'Est-ce qui m'est arrivé et où est-ce que je suis ? Demanda Dean.

- Tu n'en a vraiment aucun souvenir ?

N'attendant pas pour une réponse, l'homme lui raconta.

- Mes chiens Rufus et Graham t'ont couru après et en tombant tu t'es cogné la tête.

- Et pour mon bras ? Demanda-t-il lorsqu'il vit le bandage qui le recouvrait.

- Ca c'est du Graham tout craché ! Quand il ne connait pas il mort. Mais t'inquiètes pas c'est pas méchant, tu seras vite sur pied.

- Oui j'espère !

Lorsqu'il vit que sa blessure à la tête était parsemée de point de suture, il lança un regard interrogateur à l'homme.

- J'ai dû te recoudre et heureusement que tu étais inconscient parce que je n'ai pas d'anesthésique digne de ce nom ici. Enfin bref, tu peux me dire ce que tu fais là Dean ?

- Comment vous connaissez mon nom ?

- Parce que je sais que tu es le fils de John Winchester.

- Mr Singer ?

- Oui en personne ! Mais tu peux m'appeler Bobby si tu veux.

Enfin ! Il avait fini par le trouver ce type.

- Comment vous…

- Comment je connais John ? Euh… c'est une longue histoire qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que tu saches. Et tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu, qu'Est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je… je voulais vous rencontrer pour… vous poser des questions… sur ma mère.

- Et qu'Est-ce qui te fait croire que je pourrais t'aider gamin ?

- J'en sais rien, je croyais…

Dean, se leva du canapé et attrapa ses affaires. Peut-être qu'il s'était trompé finalement. Peut-être que le fait d'avoir découvert son existence sur un bout de papier coincé entre les pages d'un livre sur le surnaturel n'était qu'une regrettable coïncidence après tout.

Il n'avait donc plus qu'à partir et chercher autre chose.

- Dean attends, tu ne peux pas partir au milieu de la nuit tout seul. Et puis… oui, tu as raison, je peux t'aider.

Le garçon se rassit.

- Comme je doute que John soit au courant d'où tu te trouves, tu vas d'abord appeler chez toi avant que je ne te dise quoique ce soit. Ajouta-t-il.

- D'accord.

Il sortit son portable et commença à composer le numéro de chez lui quand Bobby le stoppa.

- C'est plus la peine, ton père est là…

* * *

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu. A bientôt pour la suite ;)**_

_**Hyperion13**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 8: Mauvaise nouvelle**_

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, lorsque ce Bobby Singer lui dit que son père était là.

Comment était-ce possible qu'il l'ait retrouvé et en si peu de temps ?

Il ne le savait pas encore mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il avait d'autres soucis à se faire pour l'instant. Il se leva et tout comme Bobby se positionna derrière la fenêtre du salon comme pour vérifier que l'homme ne s'était pas trompé. Pourtant il dut accepter l'évidence, c'était bien lui, malheureusement. Il se rassit sur le canapé et attendit l'inévitable.

Après qu'on ait sonné à la porte et que Bobby l'ait ouverte, il entendit les pas lourd de son père pénétrer dans le salon ainsi que son frère se précipiter vers lui.

- Dean ? Dean ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Qu'Est-ce que tu t'es fait au bras et à la tête ? Le bombarda Sam.

- Woah… doucement, ça va je t'assure. Répondit l'intéressé

Lorsque le cadet eut fini d'inspecter son frère le silence retomba. John était là, mais sans être là, son visage ne reflétait pas la colère mais de la tristesse.

Bobby, l'homme à la casquette, qui avait disparu, ressurgi bien vite muni de 2 bières et de 2 sodas. Une fois les boissons distribuées, voyant que personne n'osait parler, il se lança.

- Jamais j'aurais cru te revoir ici un jour, John.

Celui-ci avala une gorgée de sa boisson et sembla regagner de l'assurance avec ce simple geste.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu lui as dit Bobby ? Demanda-t-il en parlant de Dean.

- Euh…

- Rien, papa, il ne m'a rien dit si c'est ce qui te fait le plus peur.

Et voila, les hostilités étaient lancées à nouveau. Il avait disparu presque une journée et son père ne semblait même pas rassurer de l'avoir retrouvé, où même préoccupé par ses blessures.

- John, je peux te parler en privé quelques instants. Proposa Bobby.

Il le suivit à l'extérieur.

Et la pièce redevint silencieuse, Dean n'osant pas regarder son frère dans les yeux et Sam n'osant pas lui parler. Subitement, l'ainé se leva, pris d'une envie de régurgiter le peu de liquide qu'il venait d'avaler. Cependant comme il ne connaissait pas les lieux, il vida le contenu de son estomac dans la première poubelle qu'il trouva.

- Dean ? T'es sûr que ça va ? S'inquiéta le cadet.

- Oui, t'inquiètes pas - Dit-il en revenant là où ils se trouvaient trente secondes plus tôt - Sammy, je suis désolé d'être parti comme ça.

- Je sais.

Le cadet abaissa le regard avant de poursuivre.

- Hey Dean, est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?

- Biensur, t'es mon frère.

- Donc, dis-moi pourquoi t'es ici dans ce cas ?

Voila la question qu'il redoutait. Comment pouvait-il garder Sam étranger à toute cette histoire s'il lui révélait tout maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas. C'était déjà très perturbant pour lui alors pour son petit frère ce serait surement pire.

- Nan, Sam tu ne peux pas me demander ça. Je te l'ai dit je peux rien te dire pour l'instant. Répondit-il alors.

- J'ai bien compris qu'il s'agit de… maman mais… j'aurais dû rester chez Mme Barnes, c'était une erreur de venir ici… Dit-il en laissant Dean seul.

* * *

Les deux hommes étaient sortis et comme si cela ne suffisait pas ils avaient fait quelques pas pour s'éloigner de la maison.

- John, je serais ravi de te balancer le traditionnel « j'te l'avais dit » et Dieu sait que tu le mérites mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment.

Puis les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent enfin et se firent face.

- Tôt ou tard, ils allaient poser des questions.

- Oui je sais, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait si tôt.

- Tu te fiches de moi ? Ca fait sept ans maintenant ! Je pense que tu as eu assez de temps pour réfléchir à la manière dont tu allais le dire à tes fils.

John, repensant soudain à cette triste journée, baissa les yeux comme frappé de plein fouet par une vérité qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis longtemps.

- Je ne veux plus repenser à ça, ça a été trop difficile.

- John t'es obligé, Dean a assisté à toute la scène. Il sera hanté par ces images pour le restant de ses jours surtout s'il ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé et surtout pourquoi ça s'est passé.

- Tu veux que je lui dise quoi hein ? Que sa mère et moi avons passé un marché avec un être maléfique juste avant la naissance de Sam, qu'on l'a pas respecté et que du coup sa mère a été tuée - S'énerva John - Non merci !

- John, il faut que tu le fasses…

- Pourquoi maintenant ?

Il hésita quelques instants, regardant aux alentours pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien seuls avant de continuer.

- Parce que… _elle_ n'est pas morte.

- Attends, Bobby, je… je croyais que tu l'avais tué ce soir là ? C'est impossible.

- En fait, non… c'est-ce que je croyais mais je m'étais trompé… j'avais juste réussi à l'éloigner pour quelques temps mais…

- Non, non, non, putain Bobby…

Un bruit les fit sursauter. Ils tournèrent la tête pour voir d'où il provenait lorsqu'ils aperçurent un Sam énervé sortir de la maison.

- Sam ? Cria John.

Mais il ne répondit rien et s'installa dans l'Impala.

- Je ferais mieux d'aller le voir.

- Fais donc ça !

Alors que le plus vieux des Winchester rejoint son cadet, Bobby, lui, regagna sa maison.

* * *

Dean ne se disputait jamais avec Sam, mais quand il le faisait ça lui déchirait le cœur parce qu'il savait qu'il faisait de la peine à son petit frère et ça il ne le supportait pas.

Mais que pouvait- il faire en cet instant ?

Il avait tellement envie de savoir ce qui s'était passé il y a tant d'années qu'il en oubliait d'être le grand frère qu'il avait toujours été.

Sentant un nouveau vertige le prendre d'assaut, il s'allongea un instant. Il voulait fermer les yeux mais il se résigna quand il se souvint où il se trouvait.

Et là Bobby entra.

- Dean, comment tu te sens ?

- Bien, merci.

- Assieds toi un instant tu veux. Je voudrais vérifier une chose maintenant que tu es conscient.

Le jeune homme se redressa.

- Je vais te poser une série de questions qui vont surement te paraitre stupides mais il faut que tu me répondes, ok ?

Ne cachant pas son étonnement, il lâcha un rire nerveux.

- Pourquoi je devrais faire ça ?

- Simple précaution. Tu veux bien répondre ?

- D'accord. Allez-y.

- Bien, dis-moi comment tu t'appelles ?

- Dean Winchester.

- Quel jour on est ?

- Euh…

- Alors ?

- Euh… le …lundi… ou peut être mardi…

La réponse était fausse mais il fallait qu'il soit encore plus pertinent dans ses questions pour être sûr du diagnostic.

- De quel mois ?

- Je…j'en sais rien.

Bobby soupira. Il n'avait plus aucun doute à présent. Tous les symptômes étaient là. Et s'il en jugeait par l'odeur qu'il régnait dans la pièce Dean avait aussi vomi.

- Tu t'es cogné la tête plus violemment que je ne pensais. Il serait peut-être préférable de t'amener à l'hôpital.

- Quoi, juste parce que je sais pas la date d'aujourd'hui? Non.

Il avait dit sans trop réfléchir laissant parler sa crainte des hôpitaux. Quel ironie, quand on sait que son père est médecin !

- Allonges-toi Dean, je vais chercher ton père.

* * *

John n'avait pas souvent vu son fils en colère contre son frère donc il se doutait que s'il l'était c'est qu'il devait avoir une bonne raison. Il ouvrit la portière de la voiture côté passager et invita son fils à sortir pour lui parler.

- Qu'Est-ce qui ne va pas Sammy ?

- C'est Sam ! Sam ! J'ai plus 5 ans alors arrêtez de m'appelez comme ça ! Cria-t-il à son père.

John fut surpris de l'agressivité avec laquelle avait répondu son fils mais il ne dit rien.

- D'accord je t'appelle Sam maintenant, c'est vrai que tu es grand. Qu'Est-ce qui s'est passé avec Dean ?

- Rien.

- Allez Samm… Sam tu peux me le dire, tu sais.

- J'en ai marre que Dean et toi me cachiez des choses. J'aimerais tellement que maman soit là, elle, elle ne me ferait jamais ça.

- Je sais fiston, je suis désolé, et… tu as raison.

Ce bref instant fut couper par Bobby lorsqu'il approcha inquiet d'eux.

- John, je crois qu'on a un problème avec Dean.

* * *

_**A bientôt pour la suite ;)**_

_**Hyperion13**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre 9: L'histoire du passé**_

Lorsque John et Sam avaient entendu ce que Bobby avait dit, l'inquiétude les avaient submergée d'un coup. Ils n'avaient pas posé de questions et s'étaient précipités dans la pièce où ils avaient abandonné Dean quelques instants plus tôt.

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil, John était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que Bobby précédemment. Il avait alors inspecté la blessure à la tête qui était la cause de tout ça avant d'affirmer qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il aille à l'hôpital et que les symptômes disparaitraient rapidement. Puis notant l'heure tardive qu'il était, Bobby, avait proposé de les héberger cette nuit.

* * *

Le lendemain, John avait ouvert les yeux vers six heures, surement à cause de l'habitude. Il avait voulu réveiller ses fils et partir de cette baraque avant qu'il ne soit trop tard mais il s'était résigné.

Au lieu de ça il s'était dirigé vers la cuisine où il savait qu'il trouverait Bobby.

Ce que ça faisait bizarre de se retrouver dans cette maison ! Pensa t-il. Pourtant, depuis toutes ces années, depuis qu'il y avait mis les pieds pour la première fois, rien n'avait changé.

- Bobby.

- John. Rétorqua le chasseur aussi froidement.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent quelques instants avant que le propriétaire des lieux ne lui offrent une tasse de café noir.

- On dit que la nuit porte conseil, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Demanda Bobby.

- J'ai réfléchi et je pense que tu as raison, je ne peux plus continuer à mentir à Sam et Dean. Je vais leur dire la vérité, et dès que ce sera fait il faudra qu'on quitte la ville, je ne tiens pas à ce que cette chose nous retrouve.

- Tu n'as donc rien compris ! La mort de Mary ne t'a pas servie de leçon ?

- Je t'interdis de parler d'elle, tu m'entends ! Cria John.

- Tu ne peux pas constamment fuir, parce qu'elle sait déjà où vous êtes. Alors si vous partez, elle vous suivra, et qui sait ce qui arrivera. Cette fois-ci elle ne se contentera pas de menacer d'enlever Sam, mais elle vous tuera tous, toi et tes 2 fils. C'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Tu ne sais rien.

Il déposa sa tasse sur la table et commença à sortir quand Bobby l'attrapa par le bras.

- Ne me dis pas que t'as pas envie de voir, ce qui a tué ta femme, mort une bonne fois pour toute.

- Oui et alors. Je ne peux rien y faire. Pour l'instant ce qui compte c'est de nous éloigner.

- Pourquoi je m'obstine à te faire entendre une chose que tu ne comprends pas ? S'indigna Bobby.

- Non, pourquoi tu me laisses pas décider de ce qui est bien ou non pour ma famille ?

- Parce que j'ai fait une promesse à Mary le jour de son enterrement, et ce n'est pas mon genre de ne pas les honorer.

- De quelle promesse tu parles ?

- Ca n'a pas d'importance.

Cette fois-ci John sortit de la pièce. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à tout ça, à ce que venait de dire Bobby. Il attrapa sa veste qui était négligemment posée sur une chaise et sortit. Il ne se faisait aucun soucis pour ses fils car il devait bien se l'avouer, s'il y avait une personne avec qui ils pouvaient être en sécurité c'était bien avec Bobby.

* * *

La nuit avait été courte, et un peu brumeuse. Son mal de crâne en était surement la cause pourtant Dean ne s'était toujours pas levé. Il était là allongé, appréciant le contact de son frère à ses côtés.

Ils n'avaient plus dormi ainsi depuis des années, pourtant c'était comme si c'était hier

Il sentit Sam bougé, signe qu'il se réveillait mais ne fit rien. Il se contenta de l'observer, tout comme il le faisait autrefois, juste après la mort de leur mère. Car, il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais depuis ce jour, une peur était née en lui, celle de perdre à nouveau un être cher et se retrouver seul.

- Bonjour Sammy ! Lui lança-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

- Salut Dean. Ca va mieux ?

- Je suis comme neuf. Répondit-il.

Le cadet se leva, étirant au passage ses membres engourdis. Son frère l'imita grossièrement avant de lui balancer un oreiller en pleine figure.

- Dean !

Mais ce fut tout ce qu'il eut le temps de dire avant d'en recevoir un autre dans la tête.

Il les ramassa et rapidement bombarda son grand frère de la même manière, réussissant à le toucher une fois.

Ils s'amusèrent ainsi pendant 10 bonnes minutes avant que Sam ne s'incline devant la supériorité d'agilité dont avait fait preuve Dean.

Ils réalisèrent soudain que la chambre que Bobby leur avait si gentiment proposée était sans dessus dessous.

- Sam, tu ranges.

- Et pourquoi ce serait moi, c'est aussi de ta faute tout ça ? S'indigna la cadet.

- Je sais mais je sens une douleur dans mon bras…

Sam le regarda intensément essayant de déterminer s'il disait la vérité ou non.

- … et à la tête. Poursuivit-il.

- D'accord, je range mais seulement cette fois.

Fier de l'effet qu'avait eu sa plainte, l'ainé savoura sa victoire. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sortirent enfin de leur chambre, l'un comme l'autre content de s'être retrouvé.

La maison était terriblement silencieuse, ce qui était à la fois apaisant et intriguant. Cependant cela ne découragea pas les deux jeunes Winchester pour en explorer chaque pièce.

Ils furent étonnés de voir qu'il n'y avait aucune photo, rien, comme si cet homme, ce Singer n'avait pas de famille. Mais plus encore, ils furent intrigués par la multitude de livres et symboles, recouvrant sols et plafonds, qui s'accumulaient.

Ils étaient sur le point de descendre à la cave lorsqu'une voix les surpris.

- Où comptez vous allez comme ça ?

- Euh…

Ils se retournèrent pour faire face à celui qu'ils reconnurent comme étant Bobby.

- On voulait juste voir ce qu'il y avait en bas - Sortit spontanément un Sam incapable de mentir - Pardon.

- C'est pas grave. Venez par ici, je crois que je dois avoir de quoi grignoter dans les placards si vous avez faim.

- Où est notre père ? Demanda Dean lorsqu'il ne le vit nulle part.

- Parti faire un tour.

- Ca fait combien de temps ?

- Un peu plus de deux heures. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant.

Les deux frères échangèrent alors un regard inquiet ne sachant s'ils devaient le croire ou pas.

* * *

A quatorze heures, il n'y avait toujours pas de trace de John. La peur se lisait dans les yeux du plus jeune des Winchester tandis que dans ceux du plus vieux on y voyait de la colère.

Même Bobby qui les avait rassurés quelques heures plus tôt en venait à douter. Mais enfin, alors qu'ils n'y croyaient plus, le vrombissement si familier de l'Impala se fit entendre devant la maison.

Personne ne bougea, attendant patiemment que John arrive.

- Papa où t'étais ? Demanda Sam.

- J'avais quelque chose d'important à faire mais maintenant je suis là.

Il regarda tour à tour ses fils, et notant à peine la présence de l'autre adulte, les serra dans ses bras. Bobby comprit à cet instant qu'il devait les laisser seul car il semblait que l'heure de vérité avait enfin sonné.

- Il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose, les garçons.

Ils s'assirent en face de lui, prêts à entendre ce que leur père avait à leur dire.

- Je voudrais vous parler d'une chose que j'aurais due vous dire il y longtemps.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se lança enfin.

- Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés votre mère et moi, ça a tout de suite collé entre nous car on avait la même vison de la vie, les mêmes façons de l'appréhender. Très vite on a su ce qu'on voulait.

Il marque une pause.

- On s'était dit qu'on aurait 2 enfants le jour de notre mariage. Et 1 an après, tu es né Dean. Puis trois ans après, Mary, votre mère a su qu'elle était enceinte. On était ravi, jusqu'au huitième mois quand on a failli te perdre, Sam.

En entendant cela, Sam ne put s'empêcher de sentir un nœud se former à l'estomac.

- Comment ça ? Qu'Est-ce qui s'est passé ? Le questionna son ainé.

- Tu n'en a vraiment aucun souvenir alors ?

- Non, je me rappelle de rien.

- En fait, ce jour là je ne pouvais pas me libérer pour venir te chercher à… un gouter d'anniversaire il me semble … alors c'est Mary qui y est allé en voiture. Et là je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé, mais sur le chemin du retour, sa voiture a quitté la route et terminé sa course contre un arbre. Vous deux - Dit il à l'adresse de Dean - vous avez été transporté d'urgence à l'hôpital. Par chance tu n'avais rien, mais pour ta mère en revanche s'était plus sérieux.

Etonnant quand même que sa mémoire ait occulté un souvenir si important, pensa Dean.

- Les médecins ont gardés Mary en observation deux jours puis on est sorti. Une semaine après elle s'est plainte de violentes douleurs au ventre, alors on est retourné à l'hôpital, et là on nous a dit qu'il était fort probable que tu souffre d'un traumatisme qui entrainait une perturbation de ton rythme cardiaque et donc compromettait ta survie. Expliqua-t-il cette fois en parlant de Sam.

Le concerné avait du mal à croire ce que son père lui disait mais ne fit aucun commentaire car il avait le sentiment que le plus intéressant restait à venir.

* * *

_**A très vite pour la suite ^^**_

_**Hyperion13**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre 10: Ocian**_

Sam et Dean connaissaient suffisamment leur père pour savoir que ce qu'il avait à leur dire maintenant lui coutait beaucoup. Il savait que ce n'était pas le genre de personne à se dégonfler face à un problème mais il le sentait fébrile en cet instant, voire indécis face au choix qu'il avait fait en décidant de tout leur révéler maintenant.

John prit une brève inspiration puis continua ses explications.

- Nous ne voulions pas perdre espoir, surtout que les médecins nous avaient dit qu'il y avait cinquante pour cent de chance que ton cœur continue de se développer normalement - dit-il en s'adressant au cadet- alors… nous sommes rentrés à la maison.

Sam avait peur de ce qu'il allait entendre.

- Cependant une semaine après, votre mère s'est effondrée à nouveau. A l'hôpital, on nous a dit que ton cœur ne faisait presque plus son travail, et que ça perturbait sérieusement le rythme de celui de ta mère. C'est là que le diagnostic fut sans appel, nous n'avions plus qu'une seule solution…

Sa voix tressaillit à cet instant.

- … les médecins la feraient accoucher dès l'instant où son rythme cardiaque deviendrait trop critique… avec le risque que tu n'y survives pas Sam.

L'intéressé fut très surpris d'entendre cela.

- On a tourné et retourné le problème dans tous les sens mais on ne trouvait aucune solution qui aurait pu te sauver toi et ta mère… jusqu'à ce que je rencontre une jeune femme nommée Ocian, dans la chapelle de l'hôpital. J'ai longuement discuté avec elle. Au début cela n'avait rien d'anormal, jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'avoue sa réelle identité…je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails mais… après ça, elle m'a proposé un marché…

- Comment ça elle t'a révélé sa véritable identité ? Qu'Est-ce qu'elle t'a proposé ? Demanda Sam.

Il se racla la gorge, et observa son ainé qui n'avait pas dit un mot.

- Dean ? Est-ce que ça va ?

La cadet le regarda à son tour.

- Tu peux continuer. Lâcha-t-il froidement.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle pouvait vous sauvez ta mère et toi. Poursuivit-il ignorant complètement la première question de Sam.

- Comment ça ? Demanda incrédule le cadet.

- Je…

- Et tu l'as cru ? Le coupa l'ainé.

- Oui, nous l'avons cru.

- Je suis en plein cauchemar! Et je suppose, puisque c'était un marché, que vous avez dû lui donné quelque chose en échange, à cette …

- Dean, s'il te plait. Lâcha le plus jeune.

John reprit donc là où il s'était arrêté.

- En effet, mais nous ne devions honorer notre part du contrat que quelques mois après. Donc, elle a fait ce qu'elle avait promis. Ton cœur, Sam, était complètement remis.

- Comment elle a fait ?

- Je ne le sais pas moi-même… tout ce qui m'intéressait c'était de voir que t'étais en vie.

Il fixa intensément son jeune fils comme s'il ne distinguait plus le jeune garçon qu'il était mais comme s'il revoyait le bébé, qu'il avait tenu dans ses bras il y a treize ans.

- Malgré ça, après ta naissance… on n'a pas pu se résoudre à honorer notre part du marché…

- Qu'est ce que vous deviez faire ?

- Je ne vais pas vous l'expliquez tout de suite mais je le ferais lorsque vous serez en mesure de comprendre. Tout ce que vous devez savoir c'est qu'on a n'a coupé tout contact avec tout le monde, notre famille, nos amis pour ne pas qu'elle nous retrouve et ça avait plutôt fonctionné, jusqu'à ce soir là…

L'ainé réfléchit quelques secondes puis sentant la colère, qu'il retenait en lui, rejaillir finalement, il répondit violemment à son père.

- Elle était venue chercher ce qu'elle vous avait donné parce vous n'aviez pas respecté votre part du marché… oui, maintenant j'me rappelle de ce qu'elle a dit…tout est clair. Pourquoi vous avez pas fait ce qu'elle vous avait demandé ?

- Dean, tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu dis crois moi ?

- Et alors, j'en ai rien à foutre ! Si vous l'aviez fait, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé ! Maman serait toujours en vie. Dit- il en sortant de la maison comme une furie.

Sam, qui avait encore une fois assisté à une dispute, n'ajouta rien. Il ne tenta ni de défendre son frère pour ce qu'il venait de dire, ni même de partir à sa suite. Au lieu de ça, il se leva et retourna dans la chambre qu'il avait partagée avec son frère cette nuit.

Comment son père avait pu lui cacher la vérité toutes ses années ?

Il s'assit sur le lit sous le choc. Il sentait une telle pression en lui, que le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour la soulager était de s'isoler. Il repensait à ce que venait de lui avouer son père. Et quoi qu'il en dise, il avait comprit que toute cette mascarade était de sa faute. Peut-être que s'il était mort dans cet accident de voiture, ses parents n'aurait jamais rencontré cette femme ni n'auraient passé ce marché et surtout sa mère serait toujours là…

* * *

Comme d'habitude, Bobby était resté en retrait de tout, laissant à John la chance de s'expliquer devant ses fils, mais encore une fois il s'en était mal pris. Il ne pouvait plus faire comme s'il n'était pas impliqué dans cette histoire.

Il partit à la rencontre de John.

- Encore une fois, t'as fait du bon boulot ! Le sermonna-t-il.

- C'est pas le moment Bobby.

- Si ça l'est et cette fois tu vas m'écouter.

Le père Winchester releva les yeux surpris par tant d'autorité de la part de cet homme qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis de nombreuses années.

- Le surnaturel existe et il faut t'y faire dès maintenant ! Si tu veux avoir une chance de voir grandir Sam et Dean tu dois apprendre certaines choses. Comme je te l'ai dit hier soir ce qui a tué Mary est toujours en vie, si cette chose ne s'en est pas encore pris à toi, je suppose que c'est parce qu'elle peaufine son plan à tel point que cette fois-ci elle ne vous loupera pas. Les Piritians sont des créatures qui n'acceptent pas la défaite, lorsqu'elles passent un marché avec quelqu'un c'est à vie. Et comme toi et Mary ne lui avez pas donné ce qu'elle attendait de vous, elle te tuera avant de reprendre ce qui lui appartient, à savoir Sam.

L'homme fit une pause dans son discours.

- John, je ne dis pas que tu as pris la mauvaise décision, je dis juste qu'il faut réagir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu veux que je fasse Bobby?

- Il faut que tu tues cette chose, voila ce qu'il faut que tu fasses. Je t'aiderais ne t'en fais pas, je t'apprendrais les rudiments de la chasse afin que tu sois prêt le jour où cette chose reviendra…

- Très bien. Et pour Dean et Sam ?

- Je leur apprendrai aussi. Mais avant je vais leur dire ce que toi, tu ne leur a pas dit.

Sans rien ajouter de plus Bobby, sortit de la maison à la recherche de Dean, plantant un John pensif au milieu du salon.

* * *

Le chasseur dû carrément sortir de la casse pour enfin apercevoir Dean. Le jeune homme en question avait le regard furieux, la tête baissée, il avançait sans but précis.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à sa hauteur, il l'appela plusieurs fois mais il ne réagit pas. Il ne remarqua sa présence qu'au moment où Bobby le saisit par le bras le forçant ainsi à se stopper net.

- Dean ?

- Qu'Est-ce que vous me voulez ? Et puis lâchez-moi !

- Pas de ça avec moi ok? Je t'ai connu bébé si tu vois ce que je veux dire… alors baisses d'un ton !

Dean se détacha de son emprise et continua sa route sans rien ajouter.

- Il devait choisir plusieurs nouveaux nés, les faire sortir de la maternité et tu ne voudrais pas savoir la suite… mais d'une manière ou d'une autre ils devaient les remettre à Ocian. Dit Bobby lorsqu'il comprit qu'il fallait entrer dans le vif du sujet s'il voulait retenir le jeune homme.

- Quoi ?

- C'Est-ce que devaient faire tes parents pour que Sam survive.

- Pourquoi cette… chose ne l'a pas fait elle-même?

- Surement parce que ça lui était impossible…

- Ok, admettons. Dans ce cas, ils auraient dû le faire!

- Dean Winchester, je t'interdis de parler de la sorte, ta mère ne te l'aurait pas permis ! Et, penses-tu vraiment qu'il soit juste de prendre des vies en échange d'une autre ? Je te laisse réfléchir.

Sur ces quelques mots, il rebroussa chemin jusqu'à sa maison. L'heure n'était pas encore à la discussion, il fallait d'abord que Dean prenne conscience que les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples qu'elles le paraissaient.

* * *

John avait saisit chaque mot qu'avaient prononcé Bobby. Et en y réfléchissant plus intensément, il était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi. Il fallait qu'il en finisse une bonne fois pour toute avec cette chose qui avait pris la vie de sa Mary. Il n'allait plus faire les mêmes erreurs qu'autre fois. Aujourd'hui il allait tenir tête à cette créature pour sauver ses fils comme il aurait dû le faire pour Mary.

Mais avant, il fallait qu'il parle à son cadet avec la volonté cette fois-ci de lui faire comprendre que rien n'était de sa faute.

Il frappa quelques coups à la porte de sa chambre avant d'entrer…

* * *

_**A bientôt pour la suite ;)**_

_**Hyperion13**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapitre 11: Tensions**_

John sentit son cœur s'emballer lorsqu'il ne trouva pas son fils. Précipitamment, il parcourut les différentes pièces de la maison de Bobby, mais il n'y avait personne.

Et si cette chose avait mis la main sur lui ?

Non, c'était impossible… Il se forçait à penser ainsi, car s'il laissait cette idée le submerger, il ne serait plus bon à rien. Il retourna dans la chambre où Sam était supposé être et analysa la situation intelligemment.

La fenêtre était toujours fermée signe qu'il n'avait pas emprunté cette voie, et il ne l'avait pas non plus vu passer devant lui pour sortir par la porte d'entrée.

Donc théoriquement son fils se trouvait toujours dans la maison.

C'est là qu'il réalisa qu'il avait fouillé toutes les pièces sauf le grenier.

Il se rua à l'endroit où se trouvait la petite trappe qui y menait. Planté devant il appela une nouvelle fois son fils, mais là encore, toujours rien.

- Qu'Est-ce qui se passe John ? Lui dit une voix derrière lui.

- Sam a disparu, mais je suis prêt à parier qu'il est là haut ! Lui dit-il en pointant du doigt la trappe.

Son ami le fixa étonné. Il ne l'avait quitté que pendant un petit quart d'heure et il n'avait même pas su garder l'œil sur son fils.

- Comment fait-on pour y accéder ?

- Normalement on tire sur la poignée mais vu l'angle qu'elle a, elle doit être verrouillée de l'intérieur.

- T'as un verrou intérieur pour ton grenier ? Demanda incrédule John.

- On ne sait jamais.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a au juste là dedans ?

- Des bouquins, quelques plantes et… m**** y'a des armes à l'intérieur ! SAM ! Cria le chasseur.

- Sam, ouvres cette trappe j'aimerais qu'on discute. Lança John inquiet.

Personne ne répondit encore une fois mais un bruit provenant du grenier attira leur attention.

- Sam, écoutes, ton père veut te parler, alors si tu lui ouvrais peut-être que…

- Qu'Est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Dean lorsqu'il rejoint les deux hommes.

- Sam s'est enfermé à l'intérieur. Lui expliqua son père.

Le jeune homme s'approcha le plus possible de la trappe.

- Sammy, c'est moi… est-ce que tu pourrais ouvrir…

- NON ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! Répondit enfin le cadet.

- Sammy…

- Laissez-moi tranquille, j'veux pas vous parler… Dit-il la voix pleine d'émotion.

Ces brefs mots ne firent que renforcer l'inquiétude que ressentait Dean à cet instant. Il connaissait son frère, et au son de sa voix il savait qu'il n'allait pas bien. Et que lorsqu'il était dans cet état, il était quasi impossible de lui faire entendre raison. Il fallait juste lui laisser le temps de relâcher un peu la pression et être là pour lui lorsqu'il serait prêt à se confier.

Pourtant quelque chose en cet instant, lui disait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il lâche l'affaire.

- Sammy, écoutes-moi… si tu ne veux pas parler, j'accepte ton choix, mais tu ne devrais pas rester seul… Ouvres-moi, s'il te plait.

Rien. Aucune réponse comme précédemment. Cependant la trappe s'ouvrit.

Avant de monter dans le grenier, Dean fit signe aux deux hommes qu'il valait mieux qu'il y aille seul.

* * *

Lorsque son frère était venu le rejoindre, Sam ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois. Au lieu de ça il s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il n'aurait voulu qu'une chose à cet instant c'était de disparaitre pour qu'on ne le retrouve plus jamais.

Il sentit une main chaleureuse se poser sur son épaule mais il l'a rejeta violemment. Ceci surprit son ainé mais il s'en foutait. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le prenne en pitié. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le prenne pour un faible. Déjà qu'il était responsable du chaos qui régnait dans sa famille, il ne voulait plus être un fardeau pour quiconque.

Son ainé retenta une autre approche mais là encore il le repoussa et plus violemment encore.

- Sam qu'Est-ce qui va pas ?

Il n'eut aucune réponse.

- Ok, tu veux pas me parler visiblement… je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé avec papa et… tu dois savoir que rien n'est de ta faute dans cette histoire…

C'est ça ! Pensa-t-il intérieurement mais il ne dit rien.

- Sammy, tu dois me croire. Tout va s'arranger.

- T'en sais rien Dean ! Dit-il prêt à sortir du grenier.

Cependant son ainé le retint.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Lâches-moi.

- Pas tant que tu ne m'auras rien dit.

Le cadet se débattit et parvint à se détacher de l'emprise de son frère. Il sortit du grenier sous le regard surpris de John et Bobby. L'ainé lui emboitait le pas, mais à première vue, ils leur semblaient que la situation n'était plus du tout sous contrôle.

- Sam attends ! Cria Dean en attrapant une nouvelle fois son frère avant de le pousser dans la chambre qu'ils avaient partagée.

- P***** tu vas me foutre la paix ! Explosa-t-il.

- Calmes toi Sam, je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'en veux au juste ?

Le cadet tenta de sortir mais cette fois-ci, rien ne pourrait lui faire passer la barrière que constituait son frère devant la porte.

Il recula prêt à passer par la fenêtre.

- Sam, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Arrêtes toi toute suite ! Lui ordonna son frère.

- Laisses-moi m'en aller ! Il ne faut pas qu'_elle_ te trouve…

- Quoi mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Je parle de celle qui a tué maman Dean ! _Elle_ n'est pas morte comme on le pensait. _Elle_ va revenir et s'en prendre à moi…si _elle_ te voit… _elle_ te tuera aussi. Balança-t-il.

- Et tu comptes te défendre comment tout seul si jamais _elle_ revient ? Dit l'ainé pour faire réagir son frère.

Il ne dit rien et vint s'assoir sur le lit. Son frère l'imita quelques instants après

- J'ai entendu papa et Bobby parler de chasse tout à l'heure, et puis j'ai ça. Dit-il en sortant une arme de sa ceinture.

L'ainé fit un bond en avant lorsqu'il comprit que ce que son frère avait entre les mains n'était rien d'autre qu'une arme à feu.

- Poses ça tout de suite Sam !

Le cadet fixa l'objet mais n'obéit pas à son frère.

- C'est dangereux ces trucs surtout quand tu ne sais pas t'en servir !

- C'est pas compliqué, il suffit juste d'enlever la sécurité et tu tires, j'ai déjà vu faire à la télé.

- Je ne te le répèterai pas, poses cette arme, maintenant ! Ordonna l'ainé.

Sam s'exécuta finalement.

- Mais qu'est qui tourne pas rond chez toi hein ? Et puis tu l'as trouvé où ?

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un assure nos arrières vu que papa et toi ne bougez pas le p'tit doigt ! Répondit-il ignorant les questions de son frère.

- C'est faux !

- C'est ça ! Tout ce que tu sais faire quand les choses ne vont pas c'est partir Dean, comme papa d'ailleurs. Mais je comprends vu que tout est de ma faute.

- Non ça l'est pas !

- J'aurais jamais dû naitre comme l'a sous-entendu papa… maman serait toujours là avec toi si rien ne s'était passé.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! S'énerva l'ainé. Tu ferais mieux de réfléchir avant de balancer des choses comme ça.

- J'en ai rien à foutre Dean ! Cria-t-il.

Le cadet n'ajouta rien et se mit debout prêt à s'en aller.

Dean ne reconnaissait plus du tout son p'tit frère. En l'espace de quelques heures, il était passé du gamin adorable qu'il pensait qu'il était, à un ado en pleine crise. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à ce nouveau Sam, tant ça le surprenait.

Il le retint une nouvelle fois pour l'empêcher de passer la porte cependant Sam ne se laissa pas faire. Il se retourna et lui envoya son poing dans la figure.

L'ainé heurta violemment le sol, ce qui permit à ses blessures de la veille de se rouvrir. Il grimaça de douleur mais se remit debout avant de bondir sur Sam, en colère contre celui-ci.

Il l'immobilisa au sol, cependant avant que ça n'aille plus loin, son père et Bobby, qui avait fait irruption dans la chambre les séparèrent.

Du sang s'écoulait sur le tee-shirt de Dean car ses points de sutures avaient sauté dans l'altercation avec son frère. Ca avait l'air impressionnant comme ça mais ce n'était que superficiel.

- Mais qu'Est-ce qui vous prend ? Demanda John consterné.

Jamais il ne les avait vu s 'en prendre l'un à l'autre de la sorte.

- Dean ? Sam ?

- Je suis désolé papa - Commença le plus jeune - c'est de ma faute. J'aurais pas dû… je suis désolé Dean.

- Garde tes excuses pour toi… Balança Dean, toujours énervé, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour panser ses blessures.

* * *

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé. A bientôt ^ ^ **_

_**Hyperion13**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapitre 12: Le surnaturel existe**_

Lorsque John avait fini de soigner les blessures de son ainé, ils avaient rejoint Bobby et Sam dans le salon. Il fallait qu'ils aient une discussion importante. En effet, il était temps pour les Winchester de découvrir que le surnaturel existait. Comme prévu, Bobby avait clairement expliqué ce qu'était Ocian, et comment il s'était avéré qu'en fait cette chose n'était pas morte lorsqu'il lui avait tiré dessus.

Sur ce point, ils n'avaient pas accroché tout de suite mais avaient fini par l'accepter. Puis était venu le moment où il avait vaguement évoqué l'univers de la chasse. Il n'avait pas fait le listing de toutes les créatures qui existaient pour ne pas les effrayer mais il en avait cité une ou deux afin d'appuyer ses propos.

A la nuit tombée, ils avaient mangé les pizzas que le livreur avait apportées avant de chacun se diriger vers leurs chambres respectives, sachant que le lendemain serait un tout autre jour.

* * *

Depuis la dispute qu'ils avaient eu, Dean n'avait toujours pas adressé la parole à son frère. Il avait préféré ne rien dire pour éviter de s'emporter mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui avait manqué.

Biensur ce n'était pas son genre de se comporter comme ça avec son cadet, mais il y avait un début à tout et surtout la migraine qui le tiraillait à cette instant lui ôtait toute envie de discussion.

Mais comme il aurait dû le savoir ce n'était pas ce que voulait son frère.

- Dean je suis désolé… j'aurais jamais dû faire ce que j'ai fait.

- T'as surtout eu de la chance que papa se pointe avant que j'te fiche une raclée Sam ! T'avise plus de faire ça. Dit-il d'un air menaçant.

Il se massa les tempes pour tenter de diminuer la douleur.

- Tu te sens bien ? Lui demanda le cadet.

- Sam, tais-toi et dors !

Sur ces quelques mots, ils éteignirent les lumières et s'endormirent chacun de leur côté, inquiets de ce que demain pourrait leur réserver.

* * *

Sam n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. Les évènements de la journée d'hier y étaient sans doute pour quelque chose. Il avait repensé à ce que lui avait appris son père sur la véritable raison de la mort de sa mère et il arrivait toujours à la même conclusion. Tout était de sa faute.

S'ils n'avaient pas tout tenté pour le sauver après l'accident de voiture, il n'aurait pas survécu certes mais sa mère serait toujours en vie auprès de son père et de son frère. Peut-être même qu'elle aurait pu avoir d'autres enfants.

Et voilà que Bobby leur avait appris que le surnaturel existait ! Il avait eu du mal à le croire au début mais au vue de ce qui c'était passé il y a quelques années, ce ne pouvait être que la seule explication.

Il avait ensuite parlé de chasse, de ce qu'il faisait pour débarrasser le monde des choses qui n'avaient rien à y faire.

Puis à sa grande surprise, son père avait adhérer à ce que disait ce Bobby, annonçant par la même occasion qu'ils allaient en apprendre les rudiments afin d'être prêt lorsqu'elle se montrerait de nouveau.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas cela qui avait empêché Sam de s'endormir. Non, c'était ce qu'il avait fait à Dean.

Comment avait-il pu frapper la seule personne qui avait toujours été là pour lui ?

Il se posait sans cesse la question depuis qu'il l'avait fait. D'accord, il était sur les nerfs lorsqu'il lui avait balancé son poing mais il n'aurait pas dû. Biensur, il s'était excusé dès qu'il avait retrouvé son calme mais ça n'avait rien changé puisque son frère lui en voulait toujours.

Vers 6h du matin, il l'avait senti gesticuler pendant plusieurs minutes avant que celui-ci se réveille. Il avait probablement fait un cauchemar mais n'avait fait aucun bruit et s'était rendormi quelques minutes après.

Mais Sam lui s'était levé ne supportant plus d'être allongé alors qu'il ne dormait pas. Il avait directement rejoint le salon où il avait pu constater qu'il n'y avait personne. Il s'était alors dirigé vers la cuisine. Et lorsqu'il avait senti l'odeur du café qui l'écœurait habituellement, il s'était saisi d'une tasse et avant de se servir généreusement.

- A ton âge tu ne devrais pas boire du café. Lui dit Bobby lorsqu'il le vit faire.

- J'ai bientôt quatorze ans alors arrêtez de me prendre pour un gamin ! S'énerva-t-il.

- Du calme… je disais juste ça pour toi… t'es libre de boire ce que tu veux tant que ce n'est pas de l'alcool.

- Je le sais…

- Ton frère n'est pas encore levé ?

- Non.

- Je pensais qu'il était du genre lève-tôt pourtant.

- Il l'est mais il fait souvent des cauchemars et ça l'empêche de…

- Des cauchemars tu dis. Depuis quand au juste ? Lui demanda le chasseur.

- Je sais pas trop, pas mal de temps.

Il réfléchit un instant.

- Tu devrais aller le réveiller j'aimerais vous montrer quelque chose ce matin. Annonça Bobby.

- Où est mon père ?

- Il est retourné chez vous pour prendre vos affaires et régler quelques petites choses. Vous allez rester ici quelques temps.

- Il a dit quand il revenait ?

- Au plus tard dans deux jours.

- Merci de nous permettre de rester chez vous. Dit le jeune Winchester avant de tourner les talons.

Bobby le regarda partir plein d'admiration. Mary aurait été fière de son fils si elle avait pu le voir grandir. Il deviendrait sans doute un jeune homme tout à fait respectable et lorsque tout serait fini il y veillerait comme il l'avait promis à celle-ci il y a quelques années.

* * *

Lorsque Dean rouvrit les yeux ce matin-là, il se rappela immédiatement du cauchemar qu'il avait fait. Comme d'habitude, il avait vu cette femme aux yeux rouges tuer sa mère. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui il savait qui elle était.

Il se redressa sur son lit avant de décider de se lever. Il se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain pour vérifier l'état de ses sutures. Tout était ok.

Il remarqua cependant que sous son œil droit était apparu un hématome d'une couleur violacée. Il se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage avant de se retourner lorsqu'il constata que son frère l'observait.

- Oh Dean je suis vraiment désolé.

- Tu l'as déjà dit. Répliqua-t-il en lui passant devant.

Il ne dit rien lorsqu'il regagna la chambre. Il enfila un tee-shirt et descendit.

- Ton frère ne t'as pas raté. Lui dit Bobby en le voyant. Tu veux de la glace pour ça ?

- Non merci. Répondit-il simplement.

- Sam m'a dit que tu faisais des cauchemars. Tu pourrais m'en dire plus ?

- T'as encore perdu une occasion de te taire ! Dit l'ainé à l'adresse de son frère.

- Dean ?

Sam quitta la pièce lorsqu'il comprit que son frère ne parlerait pas tant qu'il serait là.

- Je revois la mort de ma mère à chaque fois… Commença-t-il.

- Est-ce qu'elle se déroule telle que ça s'est passé ?

- Oui, cette femme euh… ce Piritian arrive, menace ma mère avant de vous savez… la tuer. Et là j'me réveille.

- Ca arrive souvent ?

- De plus en plus.

- Ah… et comment tu te sens ? Demanda le chasseur.

- Mieux depuis que je sais qu'on va tuer cette chose une bonne fois pour toute.

- Bien. Votre père est retourné chez vous pour deux jours et entre temps je vais vous apprendre quelques ficelles de la chasse.

- C'est pas dangereux pour lui ?

- Ca l'est mais… ne t'inquiètes pas je lui ai donné de quoi se protéger quelques temps. Est-ce que ton bras va mieux ? Enchaina-t-il.

- Oui. Mentit le jeune homme.

- Bien dans ce cas, on va commencer toute suite. Retrouvez-moi ton frère et toi devant la maison dans dix minutes.

- D'accord. Dit-il

* * *

Bobby savait que le temps leur était compté et qu'il fallait qu'il leur apprenne un maximum de choses sur cette créature et surtout sur comment se défendre face à elle avant qu'elle ne revienne.

Il s'avait que c'était de sa faute si ce Piritian était toujours en vie, il savait qu'il n'avait pas assez cherché d'infos sur elle et qu'à cause de cette erreur, il ne l'avait pas abattu au bon moment ni avec la bonne arme.

Cependant lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de son erreur il avait corrigé le tout, maintenant, il était paré. Et il ferait tout pour que les Winchesters le soit également. Il ferait tout, pour qu'un terme soit enfin mis à ce cauchemar.

Bref, aujourd'hui, il allait apprendre aux deux jeunes dont il avait la charge, tout ce qu'il savait sur les différentes armes, comment on s'en sert et surtout qu'est-ce qu'elles tuent.

Biensur avant il leur expliquerait ce qu'est un Piritian, et pourquoi il est très ardu de s'en débarrasser.

Juste le temps pour lui de ramener tout le nécessaire dans l'arrière salle de son garage, que Sam et Dean se présentèrent dans le délai accordé. La tâche allait être difficile et dangereuse mais c'était pour le bien de tous…

* * *

_**A très vite pour la suite ;)**_

_**Hyperion13**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapitre 13: Première leçon**_

Bobby n'y alla pas par quatre chemins. Il fit asseoir les frères et commença son récit au sujet des Piritians. Il voulait qu'ils en sachent un maximum, pour ne pas laisser de place au hasard lorsque viendrait le moment où ils devraient se débarrasser de la fameuse Ocian.

Il ne leur apprit rien de nouveau au début, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la partie que lui avait ignoré le soir où leur mère avait servi de cible à cette créature.

En effet il y a sept ans, il n'avait pas su que les Piritians, s'ils se trouvaient sous leur forme humaine, étaient impossible à tuer si ce n'est par le feu.

Dans le cas où ils avaient leur réelle forme, il était nécessaire de les tuer d'une balle en argent en plein cœur. La chose la plus cruciale était de veiller à ce qu'elle ne s'échappe pas de sa forme physique grâce à quelques rituels.

- A quoi ressemblent les Piritians sous leur vraie forme ? Demanda Sam.

- C'est un mystère, néanmoins j'ai pu trouver dans certains livres que cette forme ne serait en fait que très peu différente de celle humaine, et qu'à part certains éléments tels que la présence d'yeux à pupilles entièrement rouge ou bien le fait qu'elles aient des ongles acérés, on ne pouvait pas vraiment les différencier.

A cet instant Dean regarda le chasseur surprit par ce qu'il venait de dire. Il comprit parfaitement qu'il avait vu sa vraie forme dans ses rêves. Pourtant, il avait beau chercher dans ses plus sombres souvenirs de cette nuit là, il ne se rappelait pas avoir aperçu une seule fois ces yeux en vrai.

Comment était-se possible dans ce ca là ?

Il voulut demander à Bobby plus d'informations mais comme Sam était présent il se retint. En effet, il se souvenait ce que cela avait provoqué chez lui il y a quelques jours, lorsqu'il s'était décidé à tout avouer à son père. Et biensur, il ne voulait pas que ça recommence même s'il était en colère contre lui. Donc pour l'instant, il préférait ne rien dire.

Bobby poursuivit ce qu'il était entrain de dire. Il décrit alors les Piritians comme étant des créatures dotées d'une immense beauté. Il leur expliqua qu'elles jouaient souvent de leurs charmes pour venir à bout de ce qu'elles entreprenaient à savoir conclure des marchés pour obtenir des nouveaux nés en sacrifice.

En avait-elle usé pour séduire John ?

Il leur apprit aussi que ce genre de créature avait besoin des nouveaux nés pour survivre. Elles s'en nourrissaient pour une raison qu'il ignorait encore.

Sur ce point là, le chasseur vit Sam grimacer et Dean dégouté voire écœuré par ce qui aurait pu se passer si ses parents avaient fait ce qu'Ocian le leur avait demandé.

Sa petite remontrance de la veille avait porté ses fruits finalement!

Puis lorsqu'il eut finit son récit, il présenta aux frères tout un tas d'armes. Il leur expliqua par la même occasion quels types de balles elles contenaient et bien évidemment quelle créature elles pouvaient tuer. Et enfin lorsqu'il jugea qu'ils en savaient assez sur le sujet, il leur montra comment était constituée une arme. Pour cela, il prit comme modèle un simple révolver qu'il démembra en une fraction de secondes sous les regards admiratifs des deux ados.

Il fit un petit descriptif rapide avant de le remonter à la même vitesse.

- Bien je crois que je vous ai montré tout ce que vous deviez savoir pour ce matin. Commença le chasseur.

- Quoi ? Déjà ? Demanda surpris Dean.

- Oui. A présent, il faut que vous vous imprégner de tout ce que je viens de vous dire. Dès que vous maitriserez tout ça, je vous direz deux trois mots sur les diverses choses qui peuvent vous protéger face au surnaturel.

- Vous ne pensez pas qu'on aurait dû commencer par ça. Le questionna le plus jeune.

- Non je préfère que vous sachiez d'abord comment riposter en cas d'attaque et puis ne vous inquiétez pas, tant que vous serez ici vous serez protégés.

- Ah oui et comment ?

- Je vous expliquerai tout ça plus tard. A présent je vais vous laisser chacun une arme… que j'ai pris le soin de décharger au préalable. Vous allez vous entrainez à les démontez, à les charger puis les décharger, le tout avec des fausses balles. Dès que vous en serez capable, on passera à la leçon suivante. Je serai dans le garage à côté si vous avez besoin de quelque chose. Ah… et avant que j'oublie, si vous avez faim, il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans la maison.

- Merci. Dirent-ils en même temps.

Bobby leur fit un signe de la tête avant de tourner les talons.

* * *

Il y avait plus de deux heures maintenant que Bobby les avaient quittés. Pourtant aucuns des deux frères n'avaient vu le temps passé. Sam s'était jeté sur la pile de bouquins qui trainaient sur la table tandis que Dean lui avait attrapé une des armes.

Ce dernier avait tenté de la démonter comme Bobby l'avait fait auparavant pourtant il n'y était pas arrivé. Biensur il avait scrupuleusement observé le chasseur faire mais il s'était vide rendu compte que ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça paraissait.

Après essais sur essais, il avait finalement réussi. Puis il avait chargé et déchargé le révolver plusieurs fois avant de reposer l'arme face à lui.

Il voulut attraper ensuite un des livres mais se résigna lorsqu'il sentit la faim le tirailler. Il se leva et sortit sans rien dire.

Sam avait potassé tout ce que Bobby avait laissé pour eux. A présent il en connaissait pas mal sur les Piritians, Il serait apte à en venir à bout lorsqu'il maitriserait les techniques d'attaque et de défense.

Quand il releva la tête pour voir où en était son frère, il vit qu'il n'était plus là avec lui. Inquiet de ne pas l'avoir entendu, il bondit de sa chaise et sortit précipitamment.

- Bobby ? Appela-t-il arrivé au garage.

- Hey Sam! Alors ça avances ?

- Euh oui… Est-ce que vous avez vu mon frère?

- Oui, il est dans la maison.

- Merci. Dit-il avant de s'y diriger.

Il pressa le pas mais une fois devant l'entrée, il se stoppa. Il eut peur d'entrer, car il savait son frère en colère contre lui et il n'avait pas envie de l'affronter à nouveau. Il lui avait fait ses excuses mais il refusait de les accepter visiblement. Et au fond c'Est-ce qui lui faisait le plus de mal. Car jamais son frère ne lui en avait voulu pour une chose au point de presque l'ignorer. Jamais.

Mais après tout, cette situation n'était due qu'à lui seul. Son frère avait tenté de lui apporter son aide et lui tout ce qu'il avait fait c'était le repousser violemment, de façon assez égoïste. Pourtant il avait tellement besoin de lui en cet instant.

Il fit demi-tour et commença à partir lorsqu'une voix l'appela.

- Sam ?

Il se retourna et déballa tout d'un seul coup.

- Je suis désolé Dean, j'te jures je voulais pas, je recommencerais pas, je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça alors que t'étais là pour m'aider, en plus t'avait tes blessures et à cause de moi tu saignais, maintenant t'as un œil au beurre noir à cause de moi, vraiment j'm'en veux, je…

- Stop ! Respire. Arrête de t'excuser, j'ai compris. Dit-il en s'approchant de lui.

Le cadet recula par réflexe.

- Relax, je vais rien te faire.

- Ca veut dire que tu me pardonnes ?

- Biensur - Lui dit-il en lui passant la main dans les cheveux - Allez viens manger quelque chose, le repas est servi.

Satisfaits d'avoir tirée cette situation au clair, les deux frères rejoignirent la cuisine guidés par la bonne odeur qui s'en échappait.

* * *

Si Dean avait réussi au bout de quelques tentatives seulement à démonter puis à remonter une arme entièrement tout en la chargeant et la déchargeant, pour Sam ce n'était pas du tout évident.

- J'y arrive pas !

- Tu plaisantes, j'viens juste de te montrer !

- J'abandonne, j'en ai marre ! Dit-il en se levant.

- Oh non, tu vas te rassoir et je vais te le montrer une dernière fois. Alors regarde bien.

Joignant le geste à la parole Dean répéta, sous l'œil attentif de son petit frère, les différentes étapes.

- A ton tour maintenant.

Le cadet recommença. Il eu quelques difficultés au début mais parvint finalement au résultat escompté sur les conseils de son frère.

- Voilà t'as réussi ! C'était pas compliqué, hein Sammy ?

- Parles pour toi ! Et c'est Sam.

- Ouais peu importe… on s'attaque aux protections.

- Bobby nous as fait un petit récapitulatif sur ces fiches je crois. Dit-il en montrant quelques papiers que Bobby avait apporté.

- Ca veut dire que dès qu'on aura fini, il nous apprendra à tirer. Si c'est pas super ça ! Dit l'ainé sur un ton enjoué. On pourra se défendre face à n'importe quelle chose après.

- Euh… tu penses que papa pourra se défendre si jamais…

- Biensur. T'inquiètes pas Sammy, tout ira bien.

- Et comment tu peux en être si sûr ?

- J'en sais rien, mais c'est papa, tu peux me croire il se défendra si jamais cette chose se pointe.

- Et si elle le tue comme maman ?

- Tu me soules Sam ! Qu'Est-ce que tu veux que j'te dise ? Je sais qu'il n'aurait pas dû retourner chez nous mais c'est fait. Alors arrêtes de dire des trucs comme ça et apprend comment te défendre toi. S'énerva-t-il.

Le cadet n'ajouta rien de plus. Il préférait ne pas envenimer les choses pour le moment et plutôt se concentrer sur le plus important à savoir comment se protéger. Pour le reste, il verrait plus tard.

* * *

_**A bientôt pour la suite ^^**_

_**Hyperion13**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapitre 14: Trois moins un font deux**_

Lorsque Bobby pénétra dans la pièce où il avait laissé les frères quelques heures plus tôt, il fut surpris de les retrouver chacun plongé dans leurs lectures.

- Vous en êtes où ?

- On sait que le sel protège assez bien de tout ce qui est fantôme, esprit ou démon, on sait également qu'il existe des pièges beaucoup plus spécifiques pour une créature donnée, comme les clés de Salomon par exemple.

- L'eau bénite est pas mal dans son genre aussi, ajouta Dean.

- Bien je vois que vous avez saisi l'essentiel. Je vous laisse tout ça à disposition. Il faudra que vous maitrisiez le mieux possible les diverses protections. Pour le moment passons à la leçon suivante.

- Quoi c'est tout ? Est-ce qu'il sait ça notre père ? Demanda Sam.

- Disons qu'il ne m'a pas laissé le temps de lui montrer quoi que ce soit, mais il connait quand même deux ou trois choses.

- C'est ça. Répondit le cadet en regardant son frère.

Le chasseur ne saisit pas ce que ce regard signifiait mais à en juger par les têtes que faisait les frères, eux se comprenaient parfaitement.

- Vous allez nous apprendre à tirer maintenant ?

- Oui, avec les armes que je vous avez laissé ce matin.

- On en utilisera d'autres après ? Demanda Dean.

- Pas pour le moment. A présent suivez-moi dehors je vais vous montrer comment on s'y prend.

Les heures qui suivirent se déroulèrent dans le sérieux le plus total. L'un comme l'autre buvait les paroles du chasseur, ne sourcillant pas une seconde.

Tenir une arme, puis tirer n'était pas si difficile en soit comme ils l'avaient découvert mais le plus dur c'était de viser la cible.

Pour l'occasion, Bobby avait disposé plusieurs bouteilles vides sur une rambarde. Lorsqu'il leur avait fait une démonstration, il les avait toutes touchées sans aucune exception. Il en avait ensuite replacées de nouvelles avant de tendre une arme à Dean.

- A ton tour maintenant ! Surtout fais attention quand tu tires à ne pas blesser ton entourage. Il faut que tu te concentres sur ta cible et que tu restes bien stable surtout.

- Ok, ça marche.

- Si t'as compris lances toi.

Il ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et tira. Il loupa les deux premières bouteilles sans grande surprise. Cependant, lorsqu'il réajusta son arme, il toucha les trois autres.

- Bien Dean, t'es doué on dirait. A ton tour Sam.

* * *

La fin d'après midi avait essentiellement servi au tir pour les frères. L'un comme l'autre, s'était essayé à cette pratique pour le moins surprenante pour des jeunes de leur âge.

Ca n'avait pas été facile mais en ce début de soirée Bobby pouvait être fière d'eux car ils avaient su appliquer ce qu'il leur avait montré avec brio. Biensur ils auraient encore besoin d'entrainement pour maitriser mieux la chose mais ils avaient saisi l'essentiel et c'est-ce qui importait finalement.

- C'est tout pour aujourd'hui je crois. Demain ce sera entrainement physique.

- Quoi ? Demanda Dean presque étonné.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu crois ? J'en donne peut-être pas l'impression comme ça – Avoua le chasseur bedonnant - mais il faut être en forme pour chasser.

- C'est sûr qu'il en donne pas l'impression ! Murmura l'ainé.

- Pour ne pas perdre de temps, il faudrait que vous soyez debout à l'aube. Et Dean, je te donne ceci pour que tu puisses dormir tranquille. Annonça Bobby en offrant un sachet de plantes écrasées au jeune homme.

- Euh… me dites pas que je dois avaler cette… chose ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Comment crois-tu que ça agira sinon? Tu verras ça passera tout seul, ah et une dernière chose, je vais devoir m'absenter une heure pour aller en ville. Gardez vos armes avec vous, elles sont chargées de balle en argent. La maison est bien protégée donc vous ne craignez rien, mais vous ne devez sortir sous aucun prétexte, c'est compris ?

- Oui.

- Très bien.

* * *

Dean ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment lorsqu'il regarda Bobby partir. Il ne l'avait pas dit à son frère mais il trouvait l'attitude du chasseur assez irresponsable étant donné la situation. Lui qui avait promis de les protéger ne faisait pas grand-chose pour, au contraire il donnait une chance au Piritian.

Lorsqu'il s'assura une énième fois que Sam allait bien, il monta en vitesse dans sa chambre chercher son portable. Dès qu'il eut l'objet en main, il revint immédiatement sur ses pas.

Il se plaça hors de la vu de son cadet et consulta sa boite vocale. Il avait deux nouveaux messages, un de Chris son meilleur ami qu'il ne voyait plus trop en ce moment et un du patron du fast-food où il travaillait les week-ends. Lorsqu'il arriva à la fin des messages, il réprima l'envie de balancer son portable au mur, vexé que son père n'ait pas daigné l'appeler.

- C'était papa ? Demanda Sam lorsqu'il vit son frère.

- Euh non… c'était Chris. Dit-il en rangeant son portable dans sa poche.

- Tu le rappelles pas ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ? Le questionna le cadet.

- Parce que je… c'est pas tes affaires !

- Je dis ça parce qu'il te cherchait l'autre jour au lycée, il m'a dit qu'il était inquiet pour toi, surtout depuis que tu t'étais enfuit du cours d'histoire.

- Mais pour qui il se prend celui là !

- Je pense qu'il veut juste être sympa avec toi Dean même si toi tu l'es pas.

Son ainé le fixa avec de grands yeux ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Ouais c'est ça t'as raison. Tu passes tellement de temps avec moi à l'extérieur de la maison que tu sais ça toi ! Dit-il ironiquement.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et attrapa une aspirine. Quand il eut ingurgité la précieuse pilule, il se retourna vers son frère.

- Arrêtes de me prendre la tête Sam, parce qu'on peut pas dire que tu sois monsieur-j'ai-plein-d'amis non plus !

- Au moins les miens je m'arrange pour les garder ! Dit-il en partant.

* * *

Bobby avait menti lorsqu'il avait dit aux frères qu'il s'absentait pour aller en ville. En fait il n'était pas allé bien loin. En effet, plus tôt dans la journée il avait eu la désagréable impression d'être observé. Il avait d'abord tenté d'oublier cela mais lorsque ce sentiment c'était fait plus insistant il avait appelé son contact qui bossait sur la chasse du Piritian avec lui pour demander des nouvelles.

Frank, était presqu'un ami, il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde lorsqu'il l'avait mis sur la chasse du Piritian. Il n'avait pas rechigné lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de rester en planque devant chez les Winchester pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Et il pouvait le dire, il avait fait du bon boulot. Maintenant, il pouvait prendre les choses en main, depuis que Sam et Dean étaient avec lui.

Il ne perdit pas un instant de plus et partit à la rencontre du chasseur lorsqu'il le repéra adossé à son pick-up de façon décontractée.

- Alors t'as quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il en arrivant.

- Non c'est-ce qui m'inquiète. Il ne se passe absolument rien. Nada ! C'est comme si _cette saleté_ avait lâché l'affaire.

- Crois-moi, un Piritian n'abandonne jamais. Quand il a conclut un accord avec quelqu'un c'est pour la vie. Et même si cette personne venait à disparaitre avant d'honorer sa part, cette créature n'hésiterait pas une seconde à traquer sa famille jusqu'au dernier pour récupérer ce qui lui est dû.

- Ok, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Pour l'instant j'ai les Winchester avec moi donc ils sont en sécurité mais je la sens… c'est comme si elle était dans les parages.

- Sans vous attaquez ? Impossible. Affirma le Frank.

- Je sais c'est étrange mais….

Le chasseur s'interrompit net lorsqu'il sentit le changement d'intensité dans l'air. D'un seul coup son oreille se mit à siffler comme s'il venait d'entendre le son le plus strident qui soit mais il n'en était rien. Soudain il entendit quelque chose.

_« Ne te mets pas en travers de mon chemin Singer, ceci pourrait ne pas se passer aussi bien que notre première visite. Trois moins un font deux… »_

- Bobby ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Le chasseur ne répondit rien et se précipita chez lui, le message d'Ocian résonnant encore dans son esprit. Les mains tremblantes, il ouvrit la porte et se jeta sur le téléphone, heureux de ne pas être tombé sur les frères.

Il composa plusieurs fois les numéros de John au point de les connaitre finalement tous par cœur. Il essaya même celui de son ancien boulot mais rien n'y faisait, il ne décrochait pas. Et si la créature lui avait déjà mis la main dessus comme elle l'avait sous entendu.

- Alors ? Demanda Frank qui l'avait suivit.

- Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais je _l_'ai entendu, _elle_ m'a parlé.

- Comment ça parlé ?

- J'ai entendu sa voix dans ma tête… oh m**** je crois qu'elle s'en ait pris à John.

- Je vais voir chez lui, je t'appelle dans quelques heures si j'ai du nouveau.

- Merci.

Le chasseur lâcha le combiné du téléphone. Peut être que ce n'était rien mais il fallait vérifier. A présent il n'avait plus aucun doute, un danger imminent planait sur les Winchester…

* * *

_**J'espère que ça vous a plus. A bientôt ^^**_

_**Hyperion13**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapitre 15: Le choix est une offre qui vient d'expirer**_

La nuit passée avait été agitée pour Sam. Non seulement il était inquiet pour son père mais il semblait que c'était son tour d'avoir des cauchemars. Il ne se rappelait plus bien de quoi il était question mais il se doutait bien que ce devait être effrayant. Il suait tellement que son tee-shirt lui collait désormais à la peau.

Il se leva sur la pointe des pieds direction la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, il ne put s'empêcher en apercevant le portable de son frère de s'en saisir. Il rechercha le numéro de son père dans le répertoire et lança l'appel. Cependant personne ne décrocha. Il réessaya plusieurs fois avant de se rendre compte de l'heure qu'il était vraiment, à savoir très tôt. Il enfouit alors le portable dans sa poche et attrapa l'arme que lui avait confiée Bobby hier soir et sortit de la chambre. Il la regarda plusieurs minutes pensant à ce que pouvait faire un si petit objet puis une pensée obscure germa dans son esprit. Qu'arriverait-il s'il venait à disparaitre? Est-ce que ça suffirait à éloigner _la chose_ de sa famille ? Est-ce que Dean serait sauvé? Peut être bien oui mais comment en être sûr?

Il descendit ensuite une à une les marches qui menait à la cave puis se cala confortablement sur un petit fauteuil qui trainait là et commença à démonter l'arme tout comme l'avait fait Bobby la veille. Et à son grand étonnement, il réussit la tâche sans aucun problème, puis, mort de fatigue il ferma les yeux, bercé par le silence apaisant qui régnait.

* * *

Toute la nuit Bobby n'avait fait que ressasser encore et encore ce que lui avait dit Ocian, à la fois inquiet pour John et soulagé d'avoir gardé ses fils ici en sécurité avec lui. Mais la vérité, c'est qu'il avait peur de découvrir qu'elle l'avait eu et que lui n'avait encore une fois rien pu faire pour arrêter tout ça. A présent, seul le coup de fil de Franck le renseignerait sur la situation.

En attendant, il allait faire ce que John attendait de lui, à savoir veiller sur Sam et Dean.

Vers six heures du matin, il éteignit la lumière de son garage et rejoint sa maison. Il gravit rapidement les marches surpris de ne voir encore personne debout et là il croisa Dean sortant de la douche.

- Je commençais à croire que vous vous réveillerez jamais ! Dit à Sam de se lever, l'entrainement n'attend pas !

- Il est déjà debout.

- Ah j'ai peut-être pas fait attention. J't'attends dans 5 minutes en bas dans ce cas.

Bobby regagna le rez de chaussée.

- Bobby, il est où Sam ?

- J'en sais rien gamin. Va voir à la cave, je vais voir dans le grenier, pour peu qu'il s'y soit encore planqué !

L'un l'autre s'exécutèrent jusqu'à ce que Dean tombe finalement sur lui. Il s'approcha pour le réveiller mais se stoppa pour l'observer un instant.

- Sam !

L'intéressé ouvrit alors les yeux surpris de trouver son frère à côté.

- Dean ?

- Tu te sens bien Sam ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Tu faisais un cauchemar.

- Ah bon, j'me souviens de rien. Répondit-il fébrile.

- Ah te voilà ! Ton frère et moi t'avons cherché partout tu sais. Annonça Bobby en rejoignant les deux garçons.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fous là Sam ?

- Euh rien. J'arrivais pas à dormir alors je suis venu voir ce qu'il y avait ici. Désolé.

Le portable de Bobby sonna au même moment.

- Singer.

- Bobby, j'lai trouvé mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- J'ai pu stopper Ocian et l'éloigner pour quelques temps mais John a été touché. Je l'ai soigné du mieux que j'ai pu.

- Non, me dis pas que…

Le chasseur gravit les marches rapidement et sortit directement de la maison pour ne pas que les garçons l'entendent.

- Franck dis moi dans quel état il est exactement ?

- Il est inconscient pour l'instant mais je pense que ça va aller. Je reste avec lui et dès qu'il est sur pied on s'amène.

- Ok.

Il raccrocha.

Ne laissant rien transparaitre, Bobby s'en était tenu à ce qu'il avait prévu pour la journée, c'est-à-dire l'entrainement physique des Winchester. Alors, il les avait amené derrière la maison et leur avait montré deux trois parades issues du guide comment-devenir-un-bon-chasseur-en-dix-leçons puis il s'était assis une bière à la main pour les observer appliquer ses conseils d'attaque, de déplacements et de défense l'un sur l'autre.

Une ou deux fois ils les avaient corrigés dans leurs mouvements mais la vérité c'est qu'ils étaient très doués. D'une certaine façon, ils avaient ça dans le sang.

Pourtant il était resté là pendant les quelques heures qui s'étaient écoulées sans abandonner une seule fois son poste. Avec Ocian surement dans les parages valait mieux ne pas les laisser trop seuls.

En fin de matinée lorsque la fatigue du plus jeune se fit sentir, Bobby leur autorisa une petite pause pour déjeuner.

Toujours l'œil sur eux, il prépara un repas diététique riche en protéines pour ses deux protégés avant de se retirer dans un endroit isolé pour parler à Franck.

L'état de John n'avait pas évolué. Il était toujours inconscient mais son ami chasseur s'en occupait donc il n'y avait plus à s'inquiéter pour l'instant.

* * *

Sam était épuisé du petit entrainement de la matinée, mais ce n'était pas dû à l'intensité des efforts qu'il avait fournis mais plutôt à sa mauvaise nuit passée. Et ça c'était à cause des cauchemars qu'il avait fais. Malheureusement ou pas, il n'en avait pas le moindre souvenir et le fait qu'il soit très inquiet pour son père n'arrangeait rien au phénomène.

C'est là qu'il se souvint que lorsqu'il avait appelé son père plutôt dans la journée il n'avait pas réussi à l'avoir. Il sortit alors le portable qu'il avait gardé avec lui et le tendit à Dean.

- J'ai essayé d'appeler papa ce matin mais il a pas répondu. Annonça le plus jeune.

- Quoi, tu l'avais depuis ce matin ?

Son frère voulut lui faire comprendre qu'il n'aurait pas dû mais lorsqu'il vit qu'il était vraiment inquiet pour leur père il se tut.

- T'as réessayé depuis ?

- Non.

Sans attendre Dean composa le numéro de leur père mais là encore pas de réponse. Il retenta le coup plusieurs fois mais n'obtint rien.

- Faut pas tirer de conclusions hâtives Sammy ok ? Je suis sûr qu'il est sur le chemin du retour.

- Pourquoi il répond pas alors ?

- J'en sais rien, il a peut-être plus de batterie, ou il a peut être ranger son portable dans un endroit où il peut pas l'entendre, t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûr que papa va bien.

- Et moi je suis sûr que non Dean !

- Sam j'te promets qu'il va bien. Finis de manger, je vais aller demander à Bobby, peut-être qu'il a eu de ses nouvelles.

Il se leva et alla trouver Bobby. Mais sur le pas de la porte, il s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille pour savoir de quoi parlait le chasseur.

Au début il n'arrivait pas à discerner les mots mais en s'approchant plus il y parvint. C'est alors qu'il entendit ce qu'il avait redouté concernant son père. Il se montra à Bobby lorsqu'il raccrocha.

- Qu'Est-ce qui est arrivé à mon père ?

- Rien ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Vous foutez pas de ma gueule j'ai tout entendu !

- Sur un autre ton ! Tu veux savoir, très bien. _La créature_ qui a tué ta mère s'en est prise à ton père. Mais…

Le chasseur s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme pâlir d'un seul coup.

- Dean, ne t'inquiètes pas, un chasseur est arrivé à temps, il va bien. Ton père reviendra dans quelques heures. Ce que je veux que tu fasses maintenant c'est que tu oublies tout ça et que tu te concentres sur ce que tu apprends. Penses à ton frère, il faut que vous soyez prêts, ok ?

- Vous êtes sûr qu'il va bien ?

- J'te le promets, tu le verras bientôt.

Dean se tut.

- Bien maintenant, retournes auprès de ton frère et gardes un œil sur lui.

* * *

Dean n'avait rien dit à Sam et c'était tout à fait compréhensible mais en cet instant il ressentait une boule à l'estomac. La peur de ne plus jamais revoir son père le submergeait de plus en plus à mesure que les heures passaient et ce n'était pas bénéfique pour lui.

En effet, tout ce que Bobby avait tenté de lui apprendre par la suite, notamment sur la posture à avoir lorsqu'on tenait en joug un ennemi ou même sur la technique à employer pour se défendre sans arme lui avait totalement échappé.

Il n'était pas concentré, Bobby le savait et Sam aussi.

Le chasseur avait beau lui hurler dessus, il n'arrivait pas à chasser les mots que Bobby avait prononcé. Et peut-être le chasseur l'avait pris pour un gosse naïf mais il n'était pas dupe.

- Dean !

Mais il ne réagit pas, trop concentré sur l'avenir de son père. Il ne vit pas non plus le bout de ferraille argenté qui trainait là. Et ne sentit pas lorsque le vent frais venant de devant lui le poussa à terre, l'entrainant en plein sur cet élément tranchant.

La douleur qui s'insinua en lui fut intense mais autre chose fut tout aussi intense, les yeux rouges qui le scrutait au loin ainsi que la voix dans sa tête qui répétait « _Le choix est une offre qui vient d'expirer_ ».

* * *

_**A bientôt pour la suite ;)**_

_**Hyperion13**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapitre 16: Hebenitas**_

A la vue des yeux rouges qui le scrutait dans la pénombre lointaine, Dean sentit son corps frissonner. Il se releva alors brusquement sans prêter la moindre attention à Bobby ni même à Sam et courut en direction de ses deux billes lumineuses.

Mais lorsqu'il arriva là où ces yeux l'observaient il y encore quelques instants, une main froide le saisit. Puis, la femme qu'il apercevait dans ces cauchemars apparut. Il fut tétanisé par la peur, si bien qu'il ne comprit pas par quel moyen il se retrouva détaché de l'emprise du Piritian qui disparut en un rire provoquant. Bobby se lança à sa poursuite sur quelques mètres mais abandonna bien rapidement lorsqu'il perdit la trace de sa cible. Il rejoint ensuite Sam qui peinait à maintenir son frère debout.

* * *

Lorsque Dean commença à ouvrir les yeux dans la soirée, Sam fut soulagé. Il avait cru le pire en le voyant s'effondrer plus tôt dans la journée mais heureusement, Bobby l'avait rassuré. Dean avait été comme en état de choc lui avait il dit, ce qui n'était pas vraiment bon signe. En effet, Il se rappelait avoir lu il y quelques temps que les personnes dans cet état pouvait le rester un long moment avant de se rétablir complètement. Et c'est-ce qu'il avait craint pour Dean, mais en le voyant reprendre conscience petit à petit, il savait que ce n'était pas son cas et qu'il allait tout faire pour aller mieux parce c'est ainsi que ça devait se passer.

Depuis qu'il était revenu dans la maison, Bobby avait renforcé toutes les protections. Il avait ensuite ramené le nécessaire et avait soigné la blessure superficielle que s'était fait Dean en tombant, ce qui, il faut noter, était devenu une habitude ces temps-ci. Il s'était ensuite plongé dans des bouquins poussiéreux pendant des heures jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de fil ne vienne perturber ce calme.

* * *

Il était très tard quand l'ainé des Winchester ouvrit finalement les yeux. Il ne comprit pas immédiatement pourquoi il faisait nuit alors qu'i peine un instant ce n'était pas le cas, cependant lorsqu'il croisa la mine inquiète de Sam il se rappela.

- Dean ? Comment tu te sens ?

- Ca va. -Répondit-il en se redressant- Où est Bobby ?

- Dans le salon je crois.

- Vous l'avez vu vous aussi ?

- Oui, mais elle était trop rapide et il a pas pu l'avoir.

- Qu'Est-ce qui m'est arrivé au bras ?

- En tombant tu t'es planté un bout de fer. T'étais pas concentré, à quoi tu pensais ?

- J'en sais rien. Mentit-il en se levant.

C'est alors que le portable de l'ainé sonna.

- Dean ?

- Qui c'est ?

- C'est Chris.

C'était son meilleur ami, il aurait dû le savoir mais son niveau de stress était tel qu'il en avait été incapable.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

- Je suis passé chez toi parce que ça fait un bail que j'ai plus de tes nouvelles… Quand je suis arrivé, j'ai entendu des coups de feu. Je savais pas si t'étais là mais… j'ai appelé la police et c'est là que j'ai aperçu une femme qui était pleine de…

- De quoi ? Cria Dean.

Sam qui se trouvait à côté s'interrogea sur l'interlocuteur qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du fil.

- Je… j'ai appelé la police. - Reprit-il - Et j'me suis tiré…apparemment ils auraient trouvé un homme, et…

- Et quoi ? P***** articule !

- Il est mort.

- Qui c'est ?

- J'en sais rien. Qu'Est-ce qui ce passe Dean ? T'es où ?

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre et lui raccrocha au nez.

Il trouva Bobby dans le salon plongé dans des bouquins. Celui-ci releva à peine la tête lorsqu'il l'entendit.

- C'était complètement irraisonnable de courir après ce Piritian sans être armé ! Dit-il néanmoins.

- Dites-moi ce qui est arrivé à mon père ?

Bobby lâcha ce qu'il était en train de faire surpris de la question.

- J'en sais rien Dean.

- Vous êtes un p***** de menteur!

Sam le regarda avec de gros yeux comme il le faisait parfois lors des disputes incessantes de Dean avec son père.

- Vous savez très bien ce qui s'est passé chez moi, alors arrêtez votre numéro ! Où Est-ce qu'il est?

- Je suis désolé mais, il y a eu un accident. _Ocian_ a débarqué chez vous, _elle_ s'en ait pris à votre père. _Elle_ a eut Franck, le chasseur qui l'aidait et a enlevé votre père. Annonça-t-il d'une traite.

- Comment vous savez ça ?

- Parce qu'_elle_ me l'a dit _elle_-même.

- Il faut le retrouver ! Hurla Sam.

- Il faut que vous me fassiez confiance, on va sauver votre père.

- Et si_ elle_ l'avait déjà... Le cadet laissa sa phrase en suspens.

- C'est pas le cas alors il faut trouver un moyen de s'en débarrasser et pour ça j'ai besoin que vous me laissiez réfléchir. En attendant prenez les livres qui se trouvent dans la cuisine et retenez tout ce que vous pouvez.

* * *

La vie n'avait pas fait de cadeau aux Winchester et encore une fois, elle se montrait cruelle avec eux. D'abord ils avaient perdu leur mère et maintenant c'était au tour de leur père de disparaitre. Biensur rien ne disait qu'il était mort mais rien ne disait le contraire non plus. Sam aurait tout donné pour que rien ne se soit passé mais il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire en revanche c'était agir sur le futur. S'il acceptait de donner à _Ocian_ ce qu'_elle_ voulait peut-être lâcherait- _elle_ enfin sa famille pour de bon.

D'abord, il devait réfléchir à un moyen d'en être sur.

Il avait lu dans un des livres de Bobby que si un pacte était scellé entre deux individus ou entités il ne pouvait être rompu. Ce qui prouvait donc bien qu'il appartenait à ce Piritian depuis le jour de sa naissance ou plutôt depuis que ses parents avait refusé d'honorer leur part du marché.

L'idée était donc de se rendre et de conclure un nouveau pacte avec _elle_, qui lui garantirait la sécurité de sa famille.

Il observa son frère comme l'aurait fait un condamné à mort le jour de sa sentence et se leva sans un mot. Baillant comme pour signifier qu'il se sentait fatigué il se dirigea dans la chambre à l'étage. Il farfouilla dans ses affaires rapidement mais ne prit rien, au lieu de ça il déposa un pendentif qu'il aurait voulu offrir à Dean sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il vérifia que son arme était bien chargée de balle en argent avant de se faufiler à l'extérieur. Ne faisant aucun bruit il gagna rapidement le sol. Une fois à son niveau, il s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible pour ne pas avertir les chiens de sa présence. Il ne s'arrêta de courir que lorsqu'il fut certain que la casse de Bobby était loin.

Lorsque _Ocian_ se présenta face à lui il ne fut pas surpris.

* * *

John avait si mal à la tête en se réveillant qu'il garda les yeux clos un moment avant de les ouvrir complètement. Il comprit alors pourquoi sa poitrine le faisait tant souffrir. En effet il se rendit compte qu'une plaie y était entrain de s'infecter. Il scruta les alentours pour essayer de comprendre où il se trouvait mais rien ne lui était familier.

Il essaya de se mettre debout mais réalisa bien vite que ça lui serait impossible étant donné qu'il avait les deux chevilles lié au mur. Le court des évènements lui revint alors en mémoire. Il se souvint qu'_Ocian_ avait pénétré chez lui alors qu'il rassemblait ses affaires. Il avait tenté de la retenir par tous les moyens en lui tirant dessus à plusieurs reprises mais ça n'avait rien changé. _Elle_ en avait été insensible, jusqu'à ce qu'un homme, probablement un chasseur d'ailleurs, ne fasse irruption. _Elle_ avait alors relâché son attention, lui laissant l'opportunité de se jeter sur _elle _et de lui assener tout les coups qu'il avait toujours rêvés de lui donner.

Puis ça avait été le trou noir.

Il se concentra alors sur ses fils qu'il avait confiés à Bobby avant de partir. Il savait qu'ils étaient en sécurité avec lui pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour leur avenir.

Tout était de sa faute, il le savait, pas simplement à cause de tout ce qui c'était passé mais parce qu'il aurait pu éviter tout ça dès le début. Mais personne ne connaissait cette partie de l'histoire si ce n'est _Ocian_.

* * *

Dean fut content lorsque son frère se retira dans la chambre pour se reposer. Il méritait un peu de repos avait-il pensé. Il s'était alors replongé dans sa lecture passionnante sur le surnaturel jusqu'à ce que Bobby ne l'appelle dans la pièce d'à côté.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé un moyen de nous débarrasser définitivement de cette chose.

- Ah oui et lequel ?

- Je… Où est Sam ?

- Il se repose. Alors ?

- Je suppose que tu as déjà entendu la théorie selon laquelle toute chose a son opposé.

- Euh… oui, plus ou moins. Et ?

- J'ai compris pourquoi _Ocian_ n'est revenue que maintenant, je pensais qu'_elle_ vous tournait autour peaufinant encore et encore le moyen de s'en prendre à vous mais en faite _elle_ était partie. _Elle_ aurait pu s'en prendre à vous bien plus tôt mais _elle_ ne l'a pas fait. Je ne le savais pas avant mais dans le temps les Piritians avait un ennemi.

- Un seul ennemi ?

- Oui, un seul, Hebenitas. C'est une sorte d'entité protégeant les nouveaux nés et les enfants. Et disons qu'elle a toujours protégé Sam et toi aussi dans un premier temps. Mais c'est plus le cas car vous n'êtes plus des enfants à présent.

- Juste comme ça ? Elle protège les gosses et dès qu'ils grandissent, elle met les voiles ?

- C'est un peu ça oui !

- Donc vous voulez dire que depuis quelle ne protège plus Sam, ça laisse le champ libre à _Ocian_ ?

- Tout à fait.

- C'est quoi le plan ?

- J'ai pas encore vu les détails mais il faudrait qu'on s'arrange pour qu' Hebenitas s'intéresse de nouveau à Sam.

- Comment ?

- Moi je ne le sais pas mais j'ai une amie qui saura comment. Le tout c'est de faire croire à cette Hebenitas que Sam est toujours un enfant. Et quand ce sera fait, il sera de nouveau sous sa protection et quand _Ocian_ voudra sans prendre à lui, elle lui règlera son compte une bonne fois pour toute.

- Et pour mon père ?

- On le cherchera dès qu'on aura réglé cette histoire.

- Comment on le trouvera?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, les Piritians sont des créatures qui ne restent jamais bien loin de leur proie, _elle_ doit être dans les parages et ton père aussi…

* * *

_**A bientôt pour la suite ;)**_

_**Hyperion13**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapitre 17: Praesidium Hebenitas repeto **_

Il était tard, pourtant Bobby ne prit pas la peine de regarder l'heure avant de composer le numéro de son amie, il ne prit pas la peine non plus de s'excuser lorsqu'elle décrocha. Sous les yeux de Dean, sans passer par quatre chemins, il exposa les faits jusqu'à en venir au plan qu'il avait élaboré. Le jeune homme ne resta pas plus longtemps, impatient de partager ce que le chasseur venait de trouver avec Sam. Il fit alors signe à Bobby qu'il montait dans la chambre.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce et qu'il trouva la fenêtre grande ouverte et un lit vide il comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Par réflexe, il regarda par delà celle-ci pour voir si son frère y était mais il n'y avait personne. Il se retourna précipitamment quand un objet tomba au sol.

Il s'agissait d'un pendentif relié à un fil en cuir noir. Il le ramassa, et retourna d'où il venait.

- Bobby ! Il est parti ! Sam est parti ! Vous aviez trouvé la solution et il est parti sans rien dire et tout ce qu'il a laissé c'est ce collier. Qu'Est ce qu'il veut que j'en fasse? S'énerva t-il.

- Du calme Dean.

- Comment vous voulez que j'me calme, ils sont tous partis, ma mère, mon père et maintenant lui! Ocian va s'en prendre à lui et j'le reverrai jamais!

Le chasseur l'attrapa par les épaules pour le forcer à se calmer.

- On n'a pas le temps pour ça maintenant ! Suis-moi à la cave, j'ai un pendule là bas. On pourra retrouver ton frère avec le collier qu'il t'a laissé.

Une fois en bas il débarrassa tout ce qui encombrait une vielle caisse en bois et y déposa un pendule qui était maintenu immobile par trois pointes qui se rejoignait formant une pyramide invisible stable.

Il glissa ensuite une carte de la région en dessous. Bobby attrapa dans une main le pendentif et dans l'autre main un vieux bouquin.

Il récita une incantation en latin, et à la grande surprise du plus jeune le pendule se mit à bouger tout seul, vacillant de droite à gauche, d'avant en arrière pendant plusieurs secondes jusqu'à s'immobiliser sur Clearlake.

- Il est là ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi vous n'avez pas fait ça pour mon père ?

- Parce que cette technique est très peu fiable, elle ne fonctionne que dans les quelques minutes voire une heure après la disparition et seulement avec un objet qui a été touché par la personne recherchée. Je n'ai pas les ressources nécessaires pour que ça fonctionne autrement.

Il rendit le collier à Dean.

- On manque de temps je sais mais, avant de partir à sa recherche il faut que je fasse ce que m'a dit mon amie pour qu'Hébenitas revienne auprès de Sam.

- Non ! Il faut qu'on sauve Sam d'abord !

- Et après qu'Est-ce qu'on fera ? Ne crois pas qu'elle va nous laisser faire gentiment partir. Alors au lieu de perdre plus de temps aide-moi à faire le nécessaire et j'te promets qu'on ramènera ton frère.

* * *

Au bord de cette route, Sam s'immobilisa, sûr de ce qu'il était entrain de faire. C'était la meilleure solution après tout s'il voulait que tout le monde soit sauvé.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici.

- Où est mon père ?

- Dans un endroit tranquille ne t'inquiète pas.

- Vous l'avez tué ?

- Non. Je suppose que tu viens finalement te rendre. Choix judicieux.

- Oui mais avant je veux que vous laissiez ma famille tranquille.

- Je pourrais mon chou mais tu sais bien que ça ne pourra pas fonctionner ainsi.

- Si je vous donne ce que devaient vous donner mes parents en plus de moi est ce que ça marchera ?

Il était prêt à tout pour sa famille mais à sacrifier d'autres vies.

- C'est mignon tout ça !

- Tout ce que je veux c'est que vous laissiez mon père et mon frère en paix. Reprit Sam.

- Voyons, comment te dire ça pour que tu comprennes…

Elle fit mine de réfléchir.

- J'ai ton père, je t'ai toi, et je sais que j'aurais Dean, tout comme ce cher Bobby Singer d'ici peu alors ton petit projet n'a aucun intérêt pour moi. J'ai gagné.

Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa sa main sur son épaule. Dans la minute qui suivit, il s'écroula au sol inerte.

* * *

Dean fit tout son possible pour aider le chasseur mais ce n'était pas facile. Savoir son frère seul et de surcroit en danger le mettait hors de lui mais il ne pouvait rien y faire pour l'instant. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'est qu'il ne lui arriverait rien jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive. Et comme il refusait de se laisser envahir par les idées noires à chaque minute qui passait le mieux finalement s'était de s'occuper en rassemblant tout ce dont avait besoin Bobby.

Quand tout fut prêt, Bobby lui rappela en quoi son plan consistait, avant de fourrer plusieurs armes dans son pick-up.

Après une interminable attente, ils prirent enfin la route.

* * *

John tenta de défaire ses liens plusieurs fois mais c'était impossible peu importe la force qu'il y mettait. Il s'agissait pourtant de simples cordelettes.

- N'essayes pas, tu n'y arriveras pas. Oh et regardes qui je t'ai amené ! Ton cher fils Sam que tu vas avoir le privilège de regarder mourir juste sous tes yeux.

- Sam ? SAM ? – Hurla t-il à l'adresse de son fils - Qu'Est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

- Moi rien, considère que tout ça est de ta faute John! Je t'aimais bien au début et toi aussi, rappelle-toi tu m'avais confié tous tes petits soucis. Tu te souviens ce que tu m'avais dit à propos de l'accident de voiture de Mary ?

- Fermez-là !

- Alors on se sent toujours aussi coupable John d'avoir préféré la compagnie d'un whisky bien corsé à celle de sa famille ?

- Vous ne savez rien !

- Mais si je sais tout… souviens toi ce jour là tu avais eu une énième dispute avec Mary alors comme d'habitude tu t'étais discrètement éclipsé de la maison pour te calmer les nerfs… c'est bien ça hein ? Je voudrais pas déformer la vérité. Bref tout ça pour dire que sans ça on se serait jamais rencontrer ! Ca aurait été un tel gâchis ! C'est vrai qu'il y a eu quelques malentendus entre nous mais… tout est bien qui fini bien non ? S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

- Laissez ma famille tranquille !

- Désolé John mais ça ne va pas être possible. Tout ça c'est toi qui l'a voulu. Maintenant je vais m'occuper de ton fils et tu seras le prochain. J'aurais voulu que tu vois Dean mourir aussi mais ça serait trop compliqué. Ne t'inquiète pas, Sam ne sentira presque rien mais toi par contre, ça risque de te faire un peu mal. Dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

- Non ! Il doit bien y avoir une autre solution.

- Il y en avait une autre John, il y a quelques années mais bon… vous n'avez pas été raisonnable !

- Comment voulais-tu qu'on tue des nouveaux nés et qu'on te les apporte? Pourquoi tu ne l'a pas fais toi-même ?

- Ah ça mon cher c'est une chose qui ne te regarde pas. Quoiqu'il en soit, commençons avant que le jour se lève.

Ocian déposa Sam au sol non loin de John afin qu'il ne manque rien du spectacle et s'assit près de lui. _Elle_ se mit alors à fixer le jeune Winchester comme si _elle_ pouvait voir à travers lui et lorsqu'_elle_ releva les yeux ils étaient devenus rouge sang. Puis ses ongles s'allongèrent légèrement en prenant une teinte noire effrayante. A ce moment le vent se leva d'un seul coup tandis que la rivière qui se trouvait à proximité se déchaina. Egalement, un changement brutal de température se fit sentir.

Et enfin tout s'arrêta.

_Elle_ apposa sa main sur la tête de Sam et ferma les yeux. En réponse à cela celui-ci ne se réveilla pas mais se mit à convulser et suffoquer. Les mouvements permirent à l'arme qu'il portait de tomber au sol. C'est alors que John se tordit dans tous les sens jusqu'à l'atteindre. Il ne perdit pas une seconde de plus, empoigna l'arme et tira.

Ocian relâcha l'emprise qu'_elle_ exerçait sur Sam lorsqu'une balle _la_ toucha. _Elle_ fit une petite grimace de douleur et se dirigea furieuse vers l'homme qui venait de tirer sur _elle_.

_Elle_ le désarma d'un seul geste.

- John moi qui pensais que tu me serais reconnaissante de ne pas t'avoir tué sur le champ pour que tu vois ta progéniture une dernière fois, j'me suis trompée. Tant pis, puisque tu ne peux pas attendre, je vais m'occuper de toi.

_Elle_ enfonça ses ongles acérés dans son torse et lacéra sa peau sur toute la longueur, arrachant des cris de douleurs de la part de John. Le sang coula à flot et pourtant il demeura toujours conscient.

- Oh je pourrais te briser la nuque comme j'ai fait pour ta femme mais bon ce ne serait pas aussi marrant. N'essayes pas de me répondre, j'imagine que tu es d'accord avec moi !

Ocian attrapa ensuite les poignets de John et les brisas. _Elle_ descendit plus bas et lacéra les jambes de John en prenant soin d'éviter les artères.

- Ah, le sang, ça m'a toujours fasciné ! Sa couleur est si pure… si noble… mais je m'égare -Réalisa-t-_elle_ - Maintenant qu'on a fini de s'amuser, je vais te laisser te vider de ta précieuse hémoglobine lentement pendant que je m'occuperais de Sam.

- Je ne crois pas! Annonça Bobby en l'assaillant de balles garanties en argent.

Cette petite diversion laissa le temps à Dean de se rapprocher de son frère et de déposer près de lui ce qu'avait concocté Bobby. Il chuchota alors « _spirita pueri repeto, spirita pueri repeto »._

Mais lorsqu'Ocian se rendit compte de ce qui se passait, _elle_ l'interrompit, avant de se jeter sur lui prête à lui planter ses ongles tranchants en plein cœur. Mais c'était sous-estimer la force de Bobby, qui, voulant se débarrasser d'_elle_, attrapa un plus grosse arme.

En un cri strident, _elle _se détacha de Dean et saisit Bobby au niveau de la gorge. Pourtant celui-ci continua de la bombarder de balles, laissant ainsi le temps à Dean de réitérer sa précédente tentative.

De nouveau il chuchota la chose suivante plusieurs fois : « _spirita pueri repeto, spirita pueri repeto vires repeto, juventus utis est, praesidium repeto, praesidium Hebenitas repeto _».

Lorsqu'il eut finit, Dean ramassa l'arme couverte de sang de son père et se mit à tirer sur Ocian. Il ne savait pas où Bobby était allé chercher qu'il fallait viser en plein cœur mais c'était n'importe quoi ! Il tira donc encore et encore jusqu'à vider complètement le chargeur.

Et même si ça n'avait pas porté ses fruits il avait essayé, se dit-il à lui-même.

Il revint ensuite vers son frère et le mit sur ses épaules près à le sortir d'ici. Pendant qu'il s'attelait à la tâche, il évita de regarder son père qui continuait de se vider de son sang de toute part et enfin commença à se diriger vers la sortie. Il reviendrait vers lui dès qu'il aurait mit Sam hors d'atteinte. Mais Ocian, bien que toujours sous le joug des balles de Bobby ne le vit pas de cette œil là.

_Elle_ s'approcha encore une fois du jeune homme déterminée plus que jamais à lui ôter la vie.

C'est alors qu'enfin la présence d'Hebenitas se fit sentir.

Tous s'interrompirent attendant patiemment la suite sauf Ocian sur laquelle on pouvait à présent lire la peur. Là une lumière aveuglante jaillit de nulle part. Elle engloba tout le monde si bien qu'on ne pouvait plus rien distinguer.

Le temps se figea autour d'eux les plongeant dans un silence pesant. Pourtant en un claquement de doigt, la lumière avait disparut et Ocian aussi…

* * *

**_J'espère que ça vous a plu ^ ^_**

**_Hyperion13_**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapitre 18 : Une nouvelle vie**_

Sept ans avaient passé depuis qu'Ocian avait disparu emportée par une magnifique lumière blanche. Ce jour là, ils n'avaient pas compris toute suite qu'ils s'étaient enfin débarrassés de cette créature. Mais quand les semaines, puis les mois, puis les années s'étaient suivis sans qu'_elle_ ne se manifeste ils avaient enfin pu savourer leur victoire. Etonnant qu'ils aient pu en venir à bout de la sorte. Et aussi simple que cela avait été, cela leur avait appris une leçon. Celle qui disait que quelque soit le problème il y avait toujours une solution, certes elle pouvait ne pas être évidente de prime abord mais si on prenait le temps de réfléchir et d'analyser la situation, les choses finissaient toujours par s'arranger.

Cette année là, Sam et Dean avaient tout de même achevé leur année scolaire. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs réussi l'examen de fin de cursus brillement avant de poursuivre son parcours scolaire par des études de médecine. Tout était vraiment parfait pourtant Dean ne pouvait oublier tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Les cauchemars qu'il faisait encore en étaient la preuve. Mais comme lui avait dit la psychologue qui le suivait, il avait vécu un traumatisme qui certes s'atténuait mais ne disparaitrait jamais.

Il y avait quand même beaucoup de choses qui avaient changé dans le bon sens pour Dean. Il avait par exemple arrêté d'en vouloir à son père, il avait compris que même s'il avait parfois agi de manière plus que déplaisante à son sens il avait fait de son mieux pour maintenir un foyer chaleureux et stable pour son frère et lui. Dans le fond son père avait réussi à faire de lui quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un qui avait enfin confiance en lui pour se construire un avenir plus radieux que ne l'avait été son passé.

Il avait pris son indépendance en s'installant avec une jeune femme prénommée Lisa, qu'il avait rencontrée quelques années plus tôt à l'hôpital après s'être fait une vilaine blessure.

Sam avait aussi fini par terminer le lycée mais lui s'était ensuite lancé dans des études de droit.

Même s'il n'avait pas vraiment eu conscience de tout ce qui s'était passé le soir de la mort d'Ocian, il se souviendrait toujours avoir agi inconsciemment mais aussi pourquoi il l'avait fait, à savoir pour sauver sa famille. Et, aussi stupide qu'il avait pu être, cette expérience l'avait changé à jamais. Il avait pris plus d'assurance, et désormais il n'avait plus rien avoir avec le petit garçon apeuré qui s'était caché derrière son frère le jour où leur mère avait été tuée.

John avait bien failli y passer le soir où Ocian s'était amusée à le lacérer de toute part. Non seulement la douleur de ses membres brisés avait été insupportable mais la quantité importante de sang qu'il avait perdu l'avait mis en dangereuse condition. Il avait pourtant tenu bon, puis lorsqu'il avait été certain que ses fils étaient hors de danger, il avait sombré dans les brumes de l'inconscience.

Après un long séjour à l'hôpital et quelques mois dans le plâtre il avait enfin été remis sur pied. Pourtant, si quelqu'un lui demandait si cette période avait été pénible pour lui il répondait que non car il l'avait passé auprès de ses fils. Il avait ainsi appris à les connaitre, à les comprendre, chose qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine de faire avant. Grâce à ça, les rapports qu'il entretenait avec eux s'étaient nettement améliorer pour le plus grand bonheur de toute la famille.

Mais ce n'est pas tout, John avait aussi décidé qu'il était temps de laisser partir Mary. Biensur elle resterait à jamais son grand amour et la mère de ses fils mais, il avait enfin lâché prise et avait de nouveau fait une place à une femme dans son cœur.

Il avait eu d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal à annoncer la nouvelle à Dean et Sam craignant leur réaction mais il avait fini par le faire quand il avait appris qu'il allait être papa pour la troisième fois.

Effectivement ils n'avaient pas sauté de joie en l'apprenant mais ils avaient fait des efforts comprenant que leur père avait lui aussi droit au bonheur. Et quand le petit Adam était né, dès qu'il avaient vu la lueur de bonheur se rallumer dans ses yeux si triste depuis tant d'années, ils n'avaient plus émis aucune réticence quand à sa nouvelle femme.

Bobby avait été là le jour de la mort du Piritian mais également durant ces sept années. Il faisait désormais parti de la famille, et répondait sous l'appellation d'oncle Bobby ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Depuis la fois où il avait protégé les frères Winchester de la créature malfaisante qui avait tuée leur mère, un lien fort s'était tissé entre eux. En effet après ça, Dean et Sam avait passé chacune de leur vacances auprès de lui. Le premier l'aidait au garage tandis que le second étudiait des livres anciens qui en aurait rebutés plus d'un, améliorant ainsi sa compréhension du latin. Puis était venu le jour où Dean lui avait demandé s'il pouvait aller chasser avec lui. Il avait tout d'abord refusé mais lorsque celui-ci s'était montré plus qu'insistant il l'avait emmené non sans biensur en avoir parlé à John auparavant. Il ne valait mieux pas prendre le risque de contrarier John et ainsi gâcher la bonne entente qu'ils avaient mis si longtemps à instaurer entre eux. Après quelques mois Sam avait fini par se joindre à la partie. Tout s'était bien déroulé à chaque fois jusqu'à ce que Dean ne se blesse et ne soit obligé de faire un petit tour à l'hôpital.

En se remémorant tout ce qu'il avait partagé avec eux il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une petite pensée pour Mary. Pensée qui fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son portable.

- Laisses- moi deviner Dean, vous êtes au beau milieu d'une chasse et vous avez besoin de moi ?

- C'est ça. Tu pourrais nous donner un coup de main ?

- Ton père est au courant ? Demanda Bobby.

- Oui.

- T'en ai sûr ? Je peux te sentir me mentir même sans t'avoir en face de moi Dean !

- Ok c'est vrai il sait rien mais il est pas obligé d'être au courant, je suis assez grand pour chasser avec Sam maintenant ?

- Il va pas aimé, tu le sais ça ?

- J'ai pas eu le choix, cette chasse nous ait tombé dessus. Tu te souviens de la copine de Sam, Jessica ?

- Je suis pas encore sénile Dean !

- J'ai jamais dit ça… en fait la semaine dernière, un de ses amis a été retrouvé mort les tripes à l'air pas loin d'une route assez spéciale.

- Spéciale comment ?

- Une mystérieuse dame blanche y ferait de l'autostop. Et comme on pensait que c'était dans nos cordes alors on est allé jeter un coup d'œil.

- Vous l'avez vu ?

- Oui c'est justement c'est pour ça que j't'appelle…

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**Ca été un réel plaisir de revisiter le passé des Winchester en écrivant cette histoire. J'espère que ça vous a plu.**_

_**Avant de vous quitter je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de la lire et qui m'ont laissé des messages.**_

_**A bientôt pour une prochaine histoire.**_

_**Hyperion13 ;)**_


End file.
